


30 Day Challenge: Richard Armitage

by CATtheFearless



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATtheFearless/pseuds/CATtheFearless
Summary: The 30 Day Challenge on Tumblr for deepestfirefunI chose Richard Armitage plus a costumer loosely based on myself for the love interest. The setting is a London theatre, non-specific, during a musical production, non- specific.  Timeline hasn't been determined yet.





	1. Designs on you

The costume shop was all quite that night. CAT had just packed her few personal things away and was getting ready to leave. Rehearsal had ended over an hour ago and the theatre below was quite too. She had completed her last fitting for the the evening and was exhausted. She had hoped to see her favorite actor, Richard Armitage, since she was a huge fan and there seemed to be a sort of connection between them. She had been lucky to land this little “designer exchange” with the theatre in London during the one production that season that Richard would be doing. 

Oh, he made her knees weak each time he visited her in the costume loft, bringing her little treats and always carrying his own little thermal bottle of tea that he loved to share with her. They had had lunch out a couple of times and she hoped for more, knowing her time in London was limited. As soon as the production wrapped in 8 weeks, she would have to go home to Minneapolis and him back to whatever block buster movie/tv show/voice work he was working on. 

Suddenly, there was a loud banging below in the back stage area. She jumped as Richard suddenly appeared in the doorway of the costume area.When she jumped out of fright, he giggled and tried to look guilty.

“I thought for a minute I was losing my sanity, but then realized it´s just you. Were you behind that racket?”

“Oh sorry about that,” he looked up and grinned sheepishly. “I accidentally knocked one of those metal rubbish bins off the steps coming up. It was empty so no harm done, just noisy. I’ll take care of it when I go back down.”

“Mmm, I see. So, everyone else gone?" 

"Yes, just you and me and well, a slightly dented rubbish can,” he grinned at her as he crossed the room to stand close to her. He scooped up a weathered fedora off the table and proceeded to play with it. He danced about gracefully while he played with the hat. He often stayed later than required for rehearsals trying to perfect his dance moves for the musical they were working on.

“I came up to see if you’d like late supper with me.” He stopped moving just inches behind her. CAT stood frozen to her spot, not wanting to move away from him.

“Um, yeah, that would be nice.” She always looked forward to his little surprises. Suddenly he stopped playing with the hat and pointed from behind her toward the platform full of dress forms with various states of costume construction pinned to them.

“Is it suppose to look like this?” he asked while pointing to the one draped in muslin pattern pieces that looked wildly off-kilter. 

“It isn’t anything yet, just a draped form and the odd pieces are stuck on because I was running out of patience with it. I need to get back to that one tomorrow.” She sighed as he moved away again.

He was humming as he danced back toward her. He grabbed her hands and spun her around to dance to the tune he was humming, something he’d been singing and dancing to in rehearsals. He spun her again so her back was facing him and he bent down and kissed her bare shoulder. She reached up and took the old fedora off his head and looked up over her shoulder as he continued to kiss her, this time on the lips. They both giggled and smiled at each other.

She really would have memories of her time in London!


	2. My hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT and Richard have gone from mere friendship to more. He saves the day.

CAT crossed the costume shop with determined strides as she approached the offending dress form. Her assistant, a local seamstress named Izzy, walked over to stand next to CAT.

“It’s supposed to be a beautiful 30s inspired piece but it’s just failing,” CAT said with a frown. She tipped her head and played with the muslin pieces pinned to the dress form. 

Izzy walked over to the dress form and repinned the shoulder pieces and stepped back. “No bloody good, sorry miss,” Izzy said. “I think you’re better off without me around, so I’ll just run to the loo and check mail downstairs.“

CAT nodded and Izzy left. CAT sighed and looked around for inspiration. She spied the floor to ceiling bookcase on the far end of the workroom, crammed to overflowing with reference books. "Well, might as well have a gander,” she grumbled as she stalked toward the books.

As there was no organization to said books, CAT carefully scanned the lower shelves in hopes of finding some fashion history books about the 20s and 30s. This dress had to be perfect since her leading lady was so particular and CAT really wanted the “WOW” affect she knew would be a show stopper.

After no luck finding what she wanted within reach, she pulled the ancient wooden ladder from the corner and placed it in front of the shelves. Carefully she climbed a few rungs until she spotted a whole selection of Vogue magazines in organized folios on the top shelf.

“Huzzah!"she exclaimed. CAT climbed up further to peruse the dates on the outside of the folios when the ladder made a hideous cracking and crunching and she felt her perch fall out from below her feet! Grabbing on the shelf edge above her, she swung her feet to a lower shelf and clung with all her might to the shelf.

"Help!” she called out knowing full well very few people were about yet in the theatre below. Rapid footsteps came pounding up the wooden steps in the backstage area and Richard burst through the door. He stood below her and reached up to take her by the waist.

“Let go, it’s alright. Just let go, I’m here, I’m always going to be here,” he said in a low voice. His arms circled her waist and helped ease her down to the floor.

CAT barely stood, knees so weak and shaky she nearly fell. Richard released his tight grip enough to turn her around and hug her to his chest. He held her, gently stroked her back and hair as he spoke in a soothing tone.

“There there, I have you and I’m not letting go,” he said as he patted and stroked her back. He slowly eased them to the floor where he pulled her on to his lap. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes met his deeper sapphire ones. He bent forward and gently pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

“Alright now?” He was still holding her as she nodded at him. “It’s a good thing I came in early today,” he mused. “I was just on my way up to bring you some tea and tell you thank you for last night.” He smiled down at her as she shook her head slowly.

“It should be me saying thanks, not only for last night but for saving me!” She quickly hugged him around the neck and he chuckled. She kissed him on the cheek and proclaimed, “my hero!”

“I’ll try not to let it go to my head,” he chuckled. “Are you strong enough to stand?”

“Mmm, I think so.” He carefully extracted himself from her and stood. He pulled her up with him and wrapped his arms around her.

“Just for good measure,” he grinned down at her. “Ok for now?”

“I think so, but you might want to check on me again later.” She smiled up at him as he released her. He crossed to where he had dropped his thermal bottle.

“I wish it has something a bit stronger than just tea in here,” he said as he held the bottle up.“ I think I’ll just leave this here for now and go downstairs and make sure they bring up a sturdier ladder for you!” He handed her the bottle and kissed her hand gently. 

She nodded as he held her tight in another hug and kissed her sweetly again.

“Until later. And I really think this will require some close observation so supper again tonight?”

She nodded, “Absolutely! I look forward to it and thanks for the tea!” She smiled at him as he crossed to the door and disappeared.

‘always going to be here?’ I hope so! she thought. My hero indeed!


	3. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes CAT dancing. Things get a little heated

Instead of the quiet little bistro Richard had taken CAT to the night before, he opted for a rowdier, louder pub that served great food, even better ale and had a dance floor. CAT suspected his motives were a bit more energized from all the dancing he had been doing during rehearsals.

With food consumed and their second round of ale at the table, Richard beckoned CAT to dance with him. The first song was a slow one and he lead her expertly on the floor, as they danced around in circles with the other couples. The next song was one CAT recognized as a Latin number that was very seductive and upbeat. She held his hand to keep him on the floor while she proceeded to shake her hips and wove intricate patterns with her hands in the air around him. He responded by running his hands up and down her sides then wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped her backwards while he ground his hips into her upper thigh. They proceeded to have their own little version of “dirty dancing” on the dance floor while several couples emulated their style.

She knew the song well enough that she sang along with some of the lyrics and he seemed surprised she not only could sing, but knew the Spanish language song. He squeezed her tightly against his hips as he swayed with the music. As the song ended, he spun her around then hugged her to his chest and kissed her cheek softly.

“You’ll have to explain how you know that song and what it means,” he said as they sat back down.

CAT was grateful for the darkened room for she was sure she was blushing on top of the flush to her cheeks. “I learned it from a former roommate of mine, it’s a seduction, talking about how he is attracted to her like a magnet to metal and how he wants to see her dance and undress her with kisses, all very s l o w l y," She dragged out the last word as she grinned and bashfully hid her face behind her hands.

"Hmmm, sounds like the right idea,” he said with a huge grin and leaned over to kiss her cheek. CAT pulled back to look into his deep blue eyes and tried to read his thoughts. The twinkle in his eyes showed his mischievous and playful side and she smiled back at him. He winked and pulled her back onto the dance floor, this time to a less sultry and yet very upbeat song. As they danced, he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of her and she reciprocated with some improvised pats and touches too. 

“I think it’s high time for a breath and more ale,” she said as she lead him off the dance floor. He allowed himself to be pulled along by the hand, the whole time he had a stupid grin on his face.

They sat at the table and both took long drinks of their pint glasses. He kept a steady eye on her as she nearly finished her’s while he only sipped his and kept watching her. 

“Steady now, or is this still a little left over from earlier today?” he inquired. 

“Maybe a bit but dancing like that is thirsty work and requires more liquids.” she smirked as she set down her nearly empty pint. She gestured to the passing waitress for another round but Richard declined and grinned at her.

“I need to keep a sober head if I’m to drive you home tonight. By the way, you have a lovely voice, you should have pursued an acting career, not just working behind the scenes.”

“Oh but I was on stage, in college. I guess I just didn’t think I was good enough even though I did star is most plays I was in.” She sighed and smiled at the memories that came flooding back to her about her younger days. 

“I mean it, if the opportunity arises, you should do it again!” Richard said rather exuberantly. “Of course you won’t have the thrill of almost falling for a 10 foot bookcase and me rescuing you, unless it’s in the script.” He winked at her.

“No, I’d rather stay behind the scenes if it means I have a real life hero who likes to take me dancing.” She teased him back and played with his hand on the table. Just then the waitress brought her new pint and Richard asked for the check.

“What? Are we giving up so soon? The night is young and I feel like dancing!” She stood suddenly and pulled him back out to the floor just in time for another slow song.

“What was the line again, about doing everything slowly?”

“I wanna see you dance, I wanna be your rhythm, I want you to show me, Your favorite places, Let me surpass your danger zones, Till I make you scream, And forget your name, Slowly,” CAT half sang and half whispered into his ear as she pulled him in close. He shuddered and held her against him. 

She felt the heat rising between them and wondered where this was leading. She slept on the couch at Izzy’s flat since it was only a one bedroom and not much space to share. She tried not to think too far ahead for fear of rejection. Her last relationship had gone astray quickly and she didn’t want to feel that disappointment again.

The song ended and he held her and slowly cupped her cheeks and gave her a languid kiss full of tenderness and heat. The music changed abruptly and broke the spell woven by the sweetness of the kiss and he lead her back to the table. Richard settled the tab and they sat quietly and collected their thoughts.

“What do you say to getting out of here, after you have a bit more of your ale,” he said as he leaned in toward her and took her hand. He brushed his thumb up the back of her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. She swallowed hard then picked up her glass as a distraction. 

“I’m glad we’re off tomorrow morning,” she said. “I’ve been at it 11 straight days and could use a break.”

“How about breakfast together? I know a quaint little place just a short drive away and we can make a day of it.”

‘breakfast,’ she thought about the old line of, ‘should I call you or nudge you?’

“That sounds lovely,” she smiled at him and he beamed back at her. She sipped her ale and turned to watch the dancers on the floor. She wasn’t as young as she used to be and it wasn’t easy keeping up with some of their moves on the floor. She really wondered if he had guessed she was older than him and wondered if it mattered, given she was only here for another 8 weeks or so.

“So what’s in the works for you next? After the play I mean.” She tilted her head and waited for him to reply.

“I have a few things in the works, and possibly one big thing but I can’t talk about that one quite yet.”

She gave him a disappointed pout. He sighed, “I will when I have a contract in hand, but just suffices to say, it’s working on a really big project!” His eyes sparkled when he said it in an excited voice. She sighed and smiled at him, hard to deny that enthusiasm. 

“I think we should get going or our plans for tomorrow may be for naught if I don’t let you get some sleep tonight.” He nodded at her nearly empty glass and then captured her hand and kissed it gently.

She stood and the room buzzed a bit. He quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her along with him. She may have had a bit too much ale but being escorted by such a handsome man was making up for it.

He led her back to the car and opened the door for her. Once he was seated behind the wheel, he turned to face her. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I was thinking you could stay at my place tonight, since I live much closer to this place than Izzy’s.” He paused and waited for CAT to think.

“Take it the wrong way?” she queried as it seemed to mean something different than what he implied earlier. 

“What I mean is for you to stay AT my house, and not what that usually implies. I l like you, very much but I’m willing to take it slowly.” He leaned over and caught her hand between his. “I want to make sure to do things right for you and really know you. I’m not the type to sleep with a woman and not see her again. I fear that with you leaving in 2 months, we have limited time,” he paused and looked into her eyes, “this time.”

“I appreciate that idea since I’m usually the one who is willing and gets disappointed on how fast things end. Let’s go s l o w l y, and see what happens next.”

With that, Richard kissed her hand and started the car and drove them to his house.


	4. Hold me in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night together, CAT and Richard make plans for the next day.

CAT woke up early the next morning aching a bit from last night’s ‘dance party.'She rolled over and discovered that she was dressed in unfamiliar clothes and wasn’t on Izzy’s couch. The deep moan next to her triggered memories from last night.

 

Richard had convinced her that while they wanted to be together, they should start slow. That meant, in his words, “a good cuddle and a good night’s sleep.” He had provided her with running shorts and a baggy t-shirt for her to sleep in while he donned a pair of pajama bottoms. They had drifted off, him holding her as they talked about their lives and their dreams. 

 

She slowly rolled to her side and rose to her feet, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Adonis in the bed. She looked down at him wistfully and hoped that he didn’t have second thoughts about being with her. He had said, “this time” when talking about being together as he had hoped there would be more times together, rather than just her time in London now for the job. CAT knew he traveled for jobs and was hoping that he would be amenable to visiting her in Minnesota. She didn’t know quite what he was thinking but she would clarify that later.

 

She wandered into the kitchen in search of caffeine of some sort. After finding the coffee pot, finding the grounds, she made a robust pot of coffee to help her wake up and get rid of the fuzziness from last night. She knew she had had a little bit too much to drink, for her anyway, but by the time they had settled in to sleep, she was quite clear headed but knew she would feel a bit fuzzy and perhaps sore from their other activities that evening.

 

Suddenly, she thought she should let Izzy know she wasn’t in hospital or dead somewhere so she found her cell phone and texted to say she was alright.

 

“You with your handsome hero?”

“Yes but not like that! We decided to stay at his place as we were closer.”

“I’ll bet! ”

“No, he’s a complete gentleman and it’s alright. I need to come by for clothes as he’s taking me out for the day.”

“I’ll be here, not going out on our day off. Enjoy your hero.“

 

CAT chuckled at Izzy and knew she would have to explain the whole thing later. She helped herself to a cup of coffee and went into the living room to sit quietly as not to wake her sleeping companion. 

 

She wandered around the room, looking at all the framed photos he had on the walls. Some were of him with co-stars, some of scenery and some of him with what appeared to be family. There were a few mementos from previous roles on one shelf and several play bills stacked neatly on the shelf below. She found it so endearing that someone of his caliber kept such sentimental little tokens. She was known to do the same, but most of them were reminders of people rather than events. 'I’m sure that’s why he does it too,’ and smiled at discovering more of their similarities. 

 

After looking about the room, she settled on to the couch and looked through the magazines on the table. She noticed many of them were "trades” and picked one that was mostly about local theatre productions. She was distractedly thumbing through it when a handsome face appeared in the doorway.  
“Ah, I see you found the coffee,” he said as he crossed to her. Sitting down next to her, he reached for her cup and took a sip. “You seem to like it the way I do, a bit strong and no milk.” He gently set the cup down and turned to her.  
“How did you sleep?” he rubbed her knee closest to him and looked into her eyes. 

 

“Pretty well, although I think I fell asleep listening to you talk.” He looked a bit shocked so she chuckled. “No, you aren’t boring, I just find the sound of your voice soothing and it was so nice to have you hold me.” He took her hand and kissed it. 

“I suppose we should get showered and I need to run you by Izzy’s so you can change clothes.” He smiled at her as he stood and pulled her to her feet. “But first, more coffee!" 

He bent over to pick up her cup as he pulled her along with him into the kitchen. After he had refilled her cup and secured one for himself, he lead her into the hall where he showed her the cupboard with extra towels and some guest toiletries she could use. Since there were two bathrooms, he guided her to the main bath and said he’d use the one is his room so they could get going quicker. 

 

After their respective showers, he found her in the kitchen rinsing out her cup. He walked up behind her an held her tightly and hugged her from behind, leaning his head down on her shoulder. "I have to thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me to have you close and for letting me go slow. I want to do this right and will do whatever I can to really get to know you and build a real relationship.” He kissed her neck and released her. She turned and circled her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

 

“It should be me thanking you, for instilling more faith in me about men. I haven’t had the best of luck when it comes to relationships and men in general and that’s because I always let them lead me too fast. I appreciate you taking time like this. Slow is good for me, great even!” She reached up for another kiss and they parted with sighs. “Besides, I adore it when you hold me in your arms.”

 

They gathered CAT’s handbag and jumper from the coat tree in the front hall and headed to the car.

 

“Oh! I forgot something at the theatre! Would it be alright if we stopped by there on our way to Izzy’s?”

 

“Not a problem,” he said as he smiled at her.

 

They sped off towards the theatre. CAT unlocked the back door and lead them through the dark backstage area to the scene shop. They both paused when they saw the shop manager asleep with his head on his drafting table, softly snoring away.

 

“Charlie,” CAT said quietly as she shook him gently by the shoulder.

 

“"Hmmm, er what?” Charlie said as he quickly sat up and looked around confused. A piece of drafting paper had stuck to his cheek. He felt it and brushed it off with his hand. 

 

“Working late again?” Richard inquired.

 

“Oh dear me, Mr Armitage. Is it Monday already?” Charlie looked around confused.

 

“Nope, just Sunday but from the looks of things, you were working late last night, Saturday night I should add.” CAT tried to assure him of when it was and he looked at her relieved. “I just stopped by to pick up something I left upstairs and then we’ll be on our way.”

 

“Right then Miss CAT, and,” he paused taking in the two of them together. “You two go out and enjoy your day off. I know I will as soon as I can wake up a bit.” Charlie yawned and waved them off as they headed for the stairs.

 

At the top of the stairs, CAT made a beeline for her desk while Richard wandered the work room. He stopped by the formerly offending dress form.   
“Looks like you made real progress,” he said as he fingered the muslin pattern on the form, now resembling a prettier dress design. 

 

“Yep, just took a little inspiration from the magazines I was trying to get when the ladder broke.” She picked up her phone charger and her cosmetic bag from inside a drawer. She turned to him. “All set.”

 

“All aboard the Fun Train, heading for happier times,” he called out to her as he offered her is arm.

 

“Next stop, Ladies Wear for a more suitable attire for this happier time.”

 

“Izzy’s flat it is,” he said as he lead her, practically skipping, to the stairs.


	5. Mr Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes CAT to breakfast.

After a hasty trip to Izzy’s for a change of clothes and a little make-up, they set off for their breakfast excursion. Richard was in a jovial mood, humming and singing along to the radio. CAT rolled her window down and let the cool morning air blow over her face. She really adored this man and would have a hard time with any separation in the future.

THE FUTURE. There is was, looming over her. She knew that if this turned into something serious, her whole future would change with it. Could she possibly move to be closer to him? She liked London well enough so much would depend on where they were going.

“I think you’ll like the place we’re going. Great food, good coffee and afterwards, some lovely informal gardens to stroll about.” He reached out and touched her knee and she suddenly turned to him as if just waking up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had drifted so far away.”

“No, no need to apologize, I did hear you, I was just enjoying some fresh air. Thank you again for all that you’re doing. I really do appreciate it!” CAT beamed at him, and took his hand in hers. He smiled back at her.

“Only a few more minutes and we’ll be having coffee on the patio and enjoying ourselves.” He squeezed her hand back and pulled it gently away so he could use the gear shifter.

They pulled into a lovely cottage looking setting and pulled past to park the car in the small lot in back. When they entered, he requested a table on the patio and they were escorted to a pretty table in a secluded nook on the patio.

“This is one of my favorite places to take Mum for tea. I have been here so many times by myself because, well, I’ve been by myself for some time.” He looked at her a little sheepishly as if trying to explain a secret part of his life to her.

“I know what you mean. With my kids grown and gone, I find myself alone a lot.” She smiled back at him.

“I knew about your son and daughter, I just hadn’t realized they were old enough to be on their own,” he said with surprise.

“Yes, although I wouldn’t call Thomas being on his own since he’s still at University for a few more years. It’s Marie that’s married with a baby on the way.” 

“Aren’t you a little young to be a granny?” he teased her. They both laughed as the waiter brought them coffee.

CAT spent the next few minutes carefully putting cream into her coffee and testing it to see if it was just right. Richard looked over the brim of his cup at her and she caught his expression.

“I never joke about my morning coffee, I take it very seriously,” she said with mock seriousness.

He chuckled and set his cup down. “I didn’t think you liked yours with milk or cream?”

“Not my first cup in the morning, but if I have any more after that, I do.”

“I remember threatening my flat mates while at University. You laugh, I laugh. You cry, I cry. You take my coffee, let God have mercy on your soul.” They both laughed at the joke.

After breakfast was eaten and enjoyed, Richard took CAT by the hand and they strolled around the acre or so of wild country garden with lots of natural looking tall and short flowering plants and simple wooden benches scatter here and there among the cobbled paths.

They rounded a corner and saw a young couple seated on one of the benches, surrounded by the lush greenery. Richard pulled CAT back and bit so they wouldn’t interfere but they both paused just out of sight when they heard the conversation.

“Please Gordon, I need to know where this is going.” The young woman pleaded with her beau.

“If you’d just give me a chance I’ll tell you. I want to marry you! That´s what I´m trying to say!” the young man exclaimed loud enough for many in the garden to hear.

“Oh this is getting good,” Richard whispered to CAT. He put his arm around her shoulders and they leaned in like two conspirators.

“Oh Gordon, how can that be true? You’ve never even said you love me!” the young woman was practically in tears.

“Well, I’m saying it now and I’m asking you to marry me. Whadda you say Liz? Can you love a bloke like me?”

Richard and CAT crept closer to get a glimpse of what was going on. Gordon was down on his knees, holding Liz’s hands and looking up at her.

“Yes, Gordon, I’ll marry you! She exclaimed and he pulled her up into an embrace and kissed her.

Richard pulled CAT along by her hand in the opposite direction. “Well, breakfast and a show.” He grinned at her.

“I sort of feel sorry for Liz though. He doesn’t tell her the most important part until she pushes him. And no ring so obviously this wasn’t planned.”

“I know what you mean but we can hope for a happy ending.” He pulled her into a hug and held her while he hummed. She circled her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

‘Maybe I’ll get a happy ending too’ CAT thought ruefully.

They broke apart and Richard claimed her hand to lead her along the path. “There’s some lovely shops around the corner from here, if you’re feeling up to it.” Richard looked back at CAT who smiled and nodded.

They carefully wound their way around the garden and emerged at the parking lot. He led her around to the front and they strolled down the sidewalk to a charming series of older renovated buildings. Each seemed to have a different type of shop inside. They walked along and looked in windows until she nudged him to go inside a shop with pretty glass ornaments and candles in the window.

“I was hoping to find something to give to Izzy to tell her thanks for her hospitality.” CAT said while looking at the tables and shelves of lovely items. She selected a few items then turned to see where Richard had gone.

He was standing at a display full of pretty candles. In his hands were a few tapers and he was looked at some scented pillars.

“Look at all the candles, something on your mind sweetheart?” CAT said as she came up beside him. He nearly jumped from the surprise.

“Oh, I was just thinking of a romantic dinner for two at home,” he said as he held up the tapers, “and perhaps something scented and pretty for the bedroom.” He winked at her and she chuckled.

“Alright Mr. Romantic, I’m about ready, if you are,” she said as she returned her wink. They made their purchases and went back to strolling all the sidewalk.

“Mr. Romantic eh?” He nudged her shoulder then captured her hand and kissed it.


	6. I'll never give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and CAT get into a wrestling match, of sorts. Things heat up!

A few days of their regular routine of CAT staying over at Richard’s each night, the two of them driving in to work and then home again to a simple supper and then relaxing. There was still a pact in place for “just sleeping” together and all seemed to be working well. CAT had even moved the last of her things over to his place and there was a sort of domestic tranquility in place. They were becoming very comfortable with each other and with their arrangement, until one night, about a week later.

“I’m slipping into comfy clothes. Can you start the rice boiling while I change?” CAT called out from the bedroom.

“Mmmm, oh sure,” Richard replied as he pulled out the sauce pan and rice. Running water to start the rice, he struck upon an idea.

As soon as CAT entered the kitchen, Richard grabbed her shoulders, swept her legs from under her from behind and slowly eased her to the floor.

“Wrestling match!” he called out and proceeded to tickle her while he held her down.

“That’s not fair! You’re much bigger than me…I deserve a rematch!” She struggled with all her might until she captured one of his hands and forced him off of her. He smiled while he dodged her attempts.

The rice pot lid started to rattle with the force of the boiling water so he stood up and walked over to the stove top. She stood up too and walked towards the living room door.

“Giving up already?” She said over her shoulder.

“I’ll never give up! Round two starting when the rice is started!” He quickly dumped in the measured rice, reduced the heat, covered the pot and set the timer for 25 minutes.

“Ready or not, here I come!” he exclaimed as he stomped after her in the living room. She squealed and retreated to behind the side chair.

He caught her wrist and pulled her out from behind the chair. He used his free hand to tickle her again as she slapped away his hand. He changed directions and scooped her up under her legs and lowered her to the floor. He layed down on top of her making sure to put just enough weight on her that she couldn’t get away. She pushed at his hands as they relentlessly tickled her sides.

She laughed so hard she was having a hard time breathing. He relented and raised up on his elbows and looked down at her, inches from her face. He bent down and kissed her sweetly.

The sweet kisses turned hotter and they groped at each other, grasping for more and more contact. He pushed himself up and pulled his shirt off while she followed his actions. He kissed a trail down her shoulder her neck and down her cleavage. He brought his hand up and caressed her breast through her bra which elicited a low moan from her.

He lay down next to her and pulled her on top of him, facing him, as he caressed down her back and cupped her butt in both hands. She trailed kisses from his lips to his neck then up to his earlobe. He responded with a moan and gripped her butt tighter.

He reached up and unclasped her bra and slowly slid the straps down her shoulders. He nibbled and kissed her bare shoulder as he urged her to move up giving him access to more bare skin. He gently pulled her bra off and caressed both bare breast with his hands. He dipped his head down to kiss and nibble his way to the nipple on one side then the other, caressing with his opposite hands.

CAT threw her head back and moaned as he gave each breast attention. She trailed her fingers up his bare chest and swirled her fingers through his chest hair and then across to each nipple. He moaned while his mouth was on her breast. They both played with bare skin, and chests/breasts for several minutes.

Then the timer sounded from the kitchen!

“Bad timing that!” he grunted out as he shifted his hands down. He carefully rolled her off the top of him and stood up. He pulled her up with him.

“You’re coming with me.” He stated as he pulled her by the hand. She self consciously tried to cover her bare chest. He caught her action and grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair and draped over her shoulders. “Keep warm, for later.” He kissed her on the cheek and lead them into the kitchen.

He turned the burner off and moved the pot off the heat. “This will keep, or we’ll just order take away, later,” he smirked at her and raised one eyebrow as he lead her towards the bedroom.


	7. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is propositioning CAT after their first time together.

CAT and Richard’s first time was something out of a steamy romance novel. He lavished her body with such attention, making sure she was completely satisfied before he attempted to make love to her. He found it daunting to be with her since she was older and more mature but at the same time, she had been without a lover in her life for so long he couldn’t rush things with her.

She hadn’t been with a lover in longer time than she could remember between a high school kid at home, getting him into college and then her career, as much as it was, she almost lost herself in the experience. Her muscle memories of what to do to satisfy a man flooded back to her but she found he bid her to do things a bit differently as she learned his body. She reveled in the pure enjoyment of making love with him and was sated and completely exhausted. His size was a factor and while it took awhile to get into a rhythm, she knew she would be sore the next day despite his gentle administrations.

They finally stopped for the evening, a few hours later, and decided it might be too late to order food in and instead, they raided the meager pantry and refrigerator together putting together a odd feast of crackers and cheese, red wine, kippers and biscuits. They spread the blanket she formerly had been wearing over the covers on the bed and made an impromptu picnic, and stopped frequently for cuddles and kisses flavored with wine.

Richard started to hum a tune and was soon singing along to the music. “Right here, right now, I put the offer out, I don’t want to chase you down, I know you see it, You run with me.” he sang as he gestured to CAT as if making an offer.

“Hmmm, tempting offer,” CAT smiled she she shook her head. 

“ I can cut you free, Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in, So trade that typical for something colorful, And if it’s crazy, live a little crazy, You can play it sensible, a king of conventional, Or you can risk it all and see.” He continued to gesture towards her, almost pleading with her at times during his singing.

CAT laughed as the song continued. “My life is drudgery, eh?” She pushed at his chest and he continued to sing.

“Don’t you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play, ‘Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride, It’ll take you to the other side, 'Cause you can do like you do, Or you can do like me, Stay in the cage, or you’ll finally take the key, Oh, damn! Suddenly you’re free to fly, It’ll take you to the other side.” He sang.

“Oh you can take me to the other side alright! I think you’ve already succeeded, at least a dozen times.” She laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her down with him, barely missing the picnic spread on the bed. She erupted in a fit of giggles as he peppered her with kisses all over her face.

“Well?” he inquired as she looked down at her. She stopped laughing long enough to catch his expression. “Well what?”

“If you could, would you run away from your life so we could be together?” His earnest expression caught her off guard.

“Umm, well, I have to admit I’ve thought about it. I’m not sure where we’re going, I mean, we’re having fun and all that. But, I have no idea where to begin even thinking about it.”

His face fell slightly as he sighed. “Too soon? I know it sounds like we’re rushing but I’m not sure we have a whole lot of time to think about this. You only have 6 more weeks here and the last 3 are going to be crazy with performances.” He rolled off of her, sat up on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands.

She reached out and touched his back and stroked it. “Richard, I adore you, I really do. All my life I’ve dreamed of getting away for awhile, of a true love and real romance. You’ve fulfilled that in so many ways. Can we wait a little while more before we decide such things? Please?”

He turned to her and smiled. “I know I was pushing it a little but I just thought you might feel the same way I do.”

“And what way is that?” She smiled back at him and urged him to tell her his feelings.

“I already have feelings for you I don’t know how to deal with. I haven’t felt this way is such a long time, it’s hard to describe. I know part of our time together is ending but don’t want it to. I want this to continue and see what happens next.”

He started to hum again. “ But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little, Just let me give you the freedom to dream, And it’ll wake you up and cure your aching, Take your walls and start 'em breaking, Now that’s a deal that seems worth taking, But I guess I’ll leave that up to you.”

He finished and added, “I can’t promise you forever, not right now, but I do know that I don’t want this to end. Let’s discuss this some more, in the morning.” He leaned in and kissed her and she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

“Until the morning.” She smiled then gestured toward the rest of the bed. “And now, kind sir, if you would help me clear this fine repast off the bed, we can at least attempt to sleep.” He laughed and stood to start clearing things.

“Sleep, ha! I laugh at sleep. Besides, I want to try for another dozen times,” he said with a deep sultry voice. She giggled and they barely made it through clearing off the bed.


	8. I don't kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT overcomes her design issue on a costume while she reveals a little to her assistant about her relationship with Richard.

CAT and Richard’s “sexcapades” were all she could think about all the next day while at work. They woke early, cuddled since they were both quite literally worn out from the night before, had a hasty breakfast and stopped for good coffee on the way into the theatre. All those times she wondered why he brought her tea instead of coffee since he seemed to prefer coffee but she’d have to ask him later. 

 

Izzy came in with ear buds securely in place, engrossed in some new game on her cellular as she walked in that morning. CAT looked up at her distracted assistant and marveled and what a pair they made, both so distracted by outside forces.

 

“GOOD MORNING IZZY!” CAT practically yelled to get the young woman’s attention.

 

“Oh morning Miss CAT.” She set aside her bag and her thermal cup almost carelessly on the table.

 

CAT crossed to her and tapped her on the shoulder and Izzy jumped. “You mind telling me what’s got you so distracted?” CAT inquired of her as she pulled the ear buds free.

 

“Oh just a new game me mates and me are all hot about. It’s really quite clever!”

 

“Do tell,” CAT said with an amused look on her face. How many times had her son told her almost exactly that about some new thing on the internet? Too many and they weren’t that far apart in age either. She just shook her head.

 

“It’s a vampire hunter thing only the hunters are the bad guys and the vamps are the heroes.” Izzy said as she pulled up the game on her phone. “See here, watch this. The hunter comes in and kills the vampire, or so he thinks but he actually makes it into the undead so that it becomes the next one to kill the hunter to make it into the next vampire.”

 

“Wait, so in order to kill one, you´ll have to make one but first you´ll have to make one in order to kill one?”

 

“Something like that. It´s complicated, I know,” Izzy said with a smirk. She carefully tapped the device and put it into her bag after wrapping her earbud cords around it. "Ok, all set boss, what’s up today?”

 

‘If only you knew!’ CAT thought to herself. “I was thinking we could tackle drafting the rest of the party dress and then make a mock up in muslin.” She stepped toward the now completely draped form they had struggle with previously.

 

Izzy stepped up beside her and between the two of them, they repinned and adjusted pieces on the dress form. CAT stepped back and then adjusted a few more pieces before reaching for her fabric marker.

 

“If we tack this part here, and this is obviously cut on the bias, it should hang below the hip on one side. Of course we need to cut a few more skirt pieces to get a fuller look to it so it swings when she dances.”  
“What are we using for the fabrics?”

 

“That pretty muted pink silk crepe de chine with beaded lace in the off white and iridescent pearls.” CAT indicated the roll of fabric on the table and the carefully folded lace on the side table. “We need to line it in a matching color silk or poly, at least in the bodice.” CAT indicated the stacks of other fabrics on shelves on the far side of the loft. 

 

“How´s that going to be working, exactly?” Izzy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We’ll cut the mock up first then the lining so we get the feel for the drapability then on the silk. I think it’s going to have to be flat lined in order to drape and not look too heavy.”

 

“As you say, boss.” Izzy made a mock salute and started unpinning the muslin pieces from the dress form.

*********

After working steadily for a few hours drafting, cutting and sewing the mock up, it was back on the dress form.

“You know, this is just the thing I need as a distraction today.” CAT confessed to Izzy.  
“How’s that?”

“Well, I don’t kiss and tell but let’s just say Richard and I crossed to another landmark part of our relationship.” She closed her eyes briefly as she remembered hot kiss across her skin, even this morning.

 

“I won’t pry but as your assistant and friend, I can tell there’s a lot on your mind.” Izzy stopped her hands and looked meaningfully at CAT.

 

CAT sighed. “He admitted he has feelings, nothing specific. And he wants to discuss what happens when my job ends here.”

 

“Oooohhhhhh! I knew he was good for you! The way he looks at you with those blue eyes and the way he voice gets quieter and deeper when he talks to ya, I knew it!” Izzy squealed as she did a sort of happy dance. “Whatcha gonna do?”

 

“Well first off, you can’t tell anyone, swear?”

 

“Not a soul!”

 

“We need to get this done too. I’m just mulling over the rest and I’ll tell you after I tell him.” CAT smiled at her young friend.

 

“Spoiler!” Izzy stated as she carefully unpinned the mock up and removed it from the form.

 

“You need to leave a message to have Miss Kent come up and do a fitting with this before we can cut any of the real fabric.”

 

“I’ll go down and tell Mr. Prentice right away.” Izzy practically skipped as she headed for the door.

 

Just then, Richard came in and practically collided with Izzy. “Afternoon Izzy.” He paused and looked at CAT. “I was wondering if you’d like some lunch.” he said to CAT as his voice deepened. Izzy caught CAT’s eye and winked at her, knowing what that voice meant! She quickly departed as Richard crossed to CAT.

 

“Certainly! We just got the dress mocked up and ready for a fitting for I’m ready for a break.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss that went from soft and sweet to a little hotter. “Good, I need a break too. Time for my sweetie,” he said as he kissed CAT again.


	9. Show me how it's done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and CAT do a little more dancing.

After lunch, Richard walked CAT back up to the loft where they found Izzy and one of the young actors chasing around the costume area playing a game of tag. Izzy was wearing the beat up fedora Richard had played with a few weeks back. The young actor, John, was chasing Izzy, trying to get the hat off her head. 

About the time Izzy noticed that CAT had returned. John jumped on her back to try and retrieve the hat. Izzy giggled as she spun in a circle trying to keep her balance as John tried to grab the hat.

“Maybe we should go back downstairs,” Richard said and they retreated back down the stairs. Richard lead CAT into the Green Room where they were alone. He closed the door and turned and winked at her. “Alone with no distractions.”

“Yes, for a few minutes anyway.” CAT replied as she wound her arms around his neck. He circled his arms around her waist as music started playing over the intercom speaker.

“May I have this dance my dear?” he inquired as he held out his left hand. She took it and he lead her around to the upbeat music. The song changed and this time he broke apart from her. 

“Mimic me.” he said as he faced her. They did a series of mirrored moves with hand gestures and hip movements. He smiled at her.

“You really are pretty good!” he praised her and continued the little dancing game. He turned and did a shimmy then shook his hips a bit suggestively.

“Shake that booty babe!” CAT called out as she followed his moves.

“Mmmmm, I like what I see!” he called back to her as she followed his actions. He spun on his heel and did a sudden move which CAT wasn’t quite sure how to do.

“Show me how it´s done,” she asked as he repeated it for her and she caught on. He grinned from ear to ear as they finished their little game and the song changed again.

“You really are good! I mean it! I know you could do this if you really want to.”

“I know but I’m not exactly leading lady material dear. I’m a bit too mature for most directors.” she said chagrined. 

“Nonsense sweetheart! Stick with me and we’ll have you back at it, if you want to. Maybe I should make that a condition of my next stint on stage. Hmmmm.” he circled his arms around her and they both swayed to the change in music again.

“I really should talk to the Tom about the last fittings before dress rehearsals. I still have a list of actors I need to see.” CAT kissed his cheek and pulled back. “I’ll take a rain check for now about any future career negotiations for me." 

She kissed him lightly on the lips and they broke apart and walked back out to the stage area for rehearsal to begin. CAT located the assistant director, Tom Prentice and walked down into the house area to have a brief word with him.

***********

After rehearsal was over the day and CAT had wrapped up her projects for the day, she and Richard headed home. He complained about how tired he was and might need a nap. CAT suggested she start supper and let him lie down for a bit to rest.

She got supper started and went in to the bedroom and found him curled up with his arms circling his head. 

"Are you asleep?” she asked as she sat gently on the edge of the bed. 

“Mmmmm, not yet, just resting. Come cuddle and make me feel better.” She laid down on the bed and rolled toward him. He lifted his elbow and she ducked up his arm and she nestled her head into his chest.

“Better now?" 

"Mmmm hmmm,” he hummed as she snuggled up to him closer. 

“I can’t imagine how I’m going to manage when you leave.” He opened his eyes and looked deeply into her pale blue eyes with his darker blue one. “I just,” he paused. “It’s just going to be difficult and right now, I just want to enjoy my time with you.”

“Mmmmm, me too.” she hummed back to him.


	10. Quite the pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggers surprise Izzy and CAT!

CAT was working later than rehearsal ran the next night due to actors running late. She resigned herself to the late times and urged Richard to go pick up something for supper then come and pick her up. It would give them time to do what they needed to do and still have a late supper together.

 

“OK, your choice for supper then: Chinese or Thai?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Chinese please, we just did Thai.” She purred she he swayed back and forth with her and he held her. He hummed absently to whatever tune was playing in his head then stopped humming. 

 

“Alright now, but you know the rules; no standing outside to wait for me. Either someone, preferably of the male persuasion, wait with you outside or you keep an eye out from inside until I pull up. I will not risk your security, not after hearing about the other assaults in the area.” He looked over her shoulder and said quietly in her ear. “You need to take care of yourself, you belong to me now.”

 

“I know and I will. If one of the men can’t wait with me, I’ll watch from the door.”

 

“Much better,” he purred in her ear. He squeezed her once more from behind as he planted a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be back in about 30-40 minutes.” he said as he walked over the door and disappeared.

 

“I can wait with you when we’re done here.” Izzy piped up.

 

“No, not good enough. Besides, if those lazy dancers don’t get their butts up here, I’ll be talking to Tom again about them! I’ll have them wait with us until everyone is out of the building.”

 

“Good enough,” Izzy nodded in reply. Just then the dancers in question entered the loft and Izzy and CAT started the fittings for both men.

 

They finished in record time and were on their way downstairs when CAT suddenly remembered she forgot to ask the two dancers to wait with them.  
“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be OK.” Izzy said as she smiled at CAT. “Richard was being protective and we only have to wait a short bit.”

 

“Alright, but let’s at least hang here for a few minutes so it looks better. I know he’s being protective but I’m glad he is. It’s been an adjustment to get used to someone caring that much, it’s just been so long!” CAT sighed. 

Truth be told, she loved being fussed over that way and he made her feel so wonderful. Leaving London in 4 weeks would be difficult and they needed to talk about their future visits soon, before dress rehearsals and performances got in the way. 

 

She looked out the the small window in the back door and realized she couldn’t see the car park very well. She opened the door a crack and was able to see a bit better. She propped the door open with a folding chair as she and Izzy waited.

 

Loud voices could be heard outside and CAT was tempted to pull the chair back in. Izzy stopped her. “Sounds like the voices are going down the alley way the other direction,” she said as she nodded towards the direction she was indicating. 

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I just wish Richard would hurry.”

 

Just then the door was abruptly yanked open and two burly men stood in the doorway practically filling the space. Izzy shrieked and stumbled backwards as CAT helped her regain her feet and stood between her and the men. 

“Don mean ya any harm misses, but we’ll have yaw bags there.” the larger of the men said as he took a step forward.

 

CAT clutched her keys in her hand, as she had been told to do in a self defense class years ago. “And what makes you think we’re here alone?” She clutched Izzy with her other hand and kept her behind her.

 

“Don now misses, We just need our monies and we’ll be off.” he said menacingly. He sneered at the younger woman as he attempted to grabbed at CAT’s bag. She jumped back and swiped her keys at him, catching his sleeve. He pulled his arm back but kept coming forward. He lunged forward and grabbed at her hand, caught her fingers and twisted. CAT screamed in pain as she kicked him in the shins. 

 

The back door jerked open so hard this time it hit the wall as it was flung open. Richard rushed in and quickly grabbed the closer man by the arms, spun him around and punched him in the face. The man crumpled to the floor as the other man turned away from the women to see what had happened. As Richard approached the man, CAT swung her bag at the thug’s head with all her might and stunned him. Richard then punched him in the face. He staggered away howling.

 

“You broke my nose!”

“There are 215 bones in the human body. That´s one! Stop whining and get the hell out of my sight,” Richard yelled at the men as he stood his ground, fists clenched at his side.

As the two men were scrambling to escape, Richard kicked them both in the backsides and shoved them out the door. He slammed the door shut and took a breath before he crossed to CAT who was now sobbing.

 

“You´re safe with me, I won´t let them hurt you again,” Richard said in a soothing voice as he held her in his arms.

“I just called the police and let them know what just happened. They’ll be sending out a car to look for them and stop by tomorrow and talk to us.” Izzy said rapidly as she blinked back tears. Richard reached out a hand to her and took it and held it while they both hugged CAT. 

 

“I’m alright, really,” CAT snuffled as she pulled back a bit from their embrace. “He twisted my fingers a bit, that’s why I screamed.” She held up her reddened finger tips to show them. “See, just a little red.”

“We’ll keep an eye on them tonight and see how they feel in the morning,” Richard replied in a deep voice. He brushed her long blond hair back off her face and looked at her carefully. “I fear it may take awhile for us both to calm down after that!” He turned slightly to Izzy, not letting go of CAT. “Any we’re giving you a ride home tonight, no argument.”

 

Izzy nodded as she brushed a few tears off her cheeks. She pulled away and gathered all their things that had been dropped and strewn about. Together, the 3 friends walked to the back door and secured it well once they were out. 

 

Once Izzy was safely at home, Richard drove home in relative silence. he kept glancing at CAT sideways and held her hand whenever driving would allow. They pulled into the drive and the helped her gently out of the car and held her around the waist as he led her into the house. He excused himself to retrieve the food which he deposited in the kitchen. He led CAT into the living room and when over to the dry bar and poured them both some whiskey, neat. He handed her the tumbler and sat next of her on sofa and pulled her into a sideways hug.

 

“You are my brave girl. I can’t believe you beaned that idiot with your bag!” he quietly exclaimed.

 

“Mmmm, I saw you spring into action and knew I had to help. It was the only thing I could think of.” she paused. “How’s your hand? You hit both of them!”

 

“I’ll probably feel it tomorrow, just as your fingers will.” he said as he gently took her hand in his. “We’ll be quite the pair tomorrow!” With that they finished their drinks and wandered into the kitchen to eat and ice sore digits.


	11. One for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the attempted mugging. More fluff, implied smut

“I really wish I could wake up more often to you doing that for me.” he chuckled after they were finished. “Hopefully now, we can get a few hours of sleep. It’s only 3:30.”

CAT stretched and then settled on her side for Richard to spoon with her. He slide his arm under her neck and curled his forearm back to curl her into an even closer embrace. She kissed his arm and then his sore hand and stroked up and down both arms. “Mmm, that was just what I needed. I’m glad you were willing to participate.” she said as she snuggled into his embrace.

He nuzzled her hair then whispered into her ear, “That’s the best sleep aid I can think of.” They both relaxed into their embrace and fell asleep again within minutes.

They both woke up a little later sore from their crime fighting and not being able to sleep well. They both tried to sleep, got a little after the second whiskey, but then tossed and turned. Finally CAT decided enough was enough and she decided to deliciously relieve some of the stress and gave Richard a little Surprise. They both awoke before the alarm, still snuggled close. Richard pulled back slightly to exam first CAT’s bruised fingers then his knuckles. The ice had most likely slowed the process but they were both bruised.

“Here, flex your fingers for me.” he said as he held up the affected hand. CAT complied but whimpered when she tried to close her hand too tightly.“Most likely not fractured but bruised for sure.” He brought her hand back and gently kissed her fingers one at a time. “You’ll have to let Izzy do more of the sewing for a few days but at least we can avoid the doctor for now.” He smiled at her as she kissed him.

“Thank you for last night, coming to my rescue once again!” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “How do you know how many bones are in the body?”

He chuckled. “It’s actually a line from a movie I was in and thought the line sounded good.” He laughed a bit more. “Another bit of useless information carried over from yet another role.” He smiled at her.

“Time we get moving before the whole theatre is in an uproar about what happened last night. I’m sure the management will be doing damage control for the theatre and the production but we need to give our side of the story too.”

“That we must. I’ll call Tom before I get into the shower that way they will be prepared in case the police come by before we get there.”

She kissed him and started for the bathroom. “I’m just glad it all went like it did. I can’t imagine…” she broke off her thought, He crossed to her and held her close.

“Hopefully the police were able to pick them up before anything else happened.” He kissed her forehead and she turned and went into the shower.

************

The police hadn’t arrived at the theatre yet but all the staff was waiting for the cast and crew to come in. An impromptu meeting was in progress in the house area for all who arrived. Tom had been briefed by the police over the phone that the threat was over, the two men had been arrested shortly after the incident. They would come by and take statements from CAT, Richard and Izzy but for now, the danger was gone. They were more concerned about keeping things quiet for now, not wanting the press to blow things out of proportion and just keep things calm.

When the police arrived they interviewed the 3 of them in a private office near the box office. They insisted on talking to the two dancers CAT and Izzy had stayed after to work with also so they could get a better timeline on things. Afterwards, the police insisted CAT be seen by a doctor to make sure nothing serious was going on.

Richard walked CAT upstairs when they were no longer needed. Izzy had gone up before them to start their day and get things pulled out for fittings.

CAT broke down in tears as they stood in the doorway. Richard held her and tried to reassure her it would be alright now that there wasn’t any more danger. Izzy felt like she needed to give them some time to themselves.

“Okay, that´s my cue, I´m just gonna go downstairs for a bit, yeah, See ya!” she said as she passed CAT and Richard.

“Wait, Izzy.” CAT held her good hand out to Izzy. “I want to say thanks for picking up the slack for me while I recover from this nasty business,”

“No problem,” Izzy said as she grinned at her. “By the way, I should thank you for being so protective! Must be that Mother bear instinct kicking in!” she gently squeezed CAT’s good hand and then disappeared down the steps.

Later that morning Richard took CAT over to see the doctor the theatre used. He declared she was lucky it was just bruising but filled out separate reports for the police and for the theatre so everyone would have it down that there was no serious damage done.

They went back to the theatre in time to hear an exhausted Izzy explaining to a fashion student volunteer about what alterations to start with. From the tone of Izzy’s voice, she had had enough of the student’s lack of experience and attitude.

“I’m just not getting this. Pretend that I´m 5 years old and explain it again,” the student said to Izzy. Izzy just rolled her eyes and before she could open her mouth to make any rude comments, CAT interrupted.

"Perhaps if I showed her how to do it, Izzy, why don’t you get started on the hats.” CAT led the student over the machine and instead of just telling her how to do the task, showed her how to actually do it. “There, now do you think you can handle one by yourself?” With a quick nod, CAT left the student alone to do the set task.

CAT turned to Izzy and winked. Izzy smiled back with a relieved look on her face and nodded her appreciation.

Later, after the long day seemed to be almost over, CAT came back upstairs to find Izzy in a sort of argument with John, the actor she had been playing with the day before. 

“Oh come on love! Don´t be such a scary cat, it will be fun!” John said as he poked Izzy in the the ribs.

“I’m just not into bike racing.” Izzy said as she crossed her arms and stuck out her chin in defiance.

CAT crossed over to Izzy. “Izzy are you OK?” She touched her on the arm and John shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the door.

“Suit yourself, but it’s fun!” he said just before disappearing down the stairs.

“What on earth was that all about?!” CAT looked at Izzy concerned.

Izzy shrugged and looked back at CAT. “He and his mates do motorcycle racing out at the old airport and he wanted me to go. I may be a bit of a daredevil but not that much!” Izzy said as she crossed her arms again.

“No dear, completely understandable.” CAT said as she crossed back to the work table. “I think we need to call it a night though and go home and get some real rest. Tomorrow we can get the rest of this done and hopefully finally get Miss fancy pants. herself up here for one last fitting.”

“Yeah, she is a bit of a handful, in’t she?” Izzy looked at CAT and they both laughed. They both pack up their stuff and headed back downstairs.

Later that evening, when supper had been quietly eaten and Richard and CAT were again imbibing in a bit of whiskey, he held up his glass to her.

“Here’s to us, a little battered and bruised but still together.”

“I’ll toast to us.” She held up her glass to clink with his.

“And one for love.” he said seriously and in his characteristic low voice. He leaned in and kissed her.


	12. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing life is precious, CAT and Richard are on the brink of what their relationship means

After the whole incident with the attempted mugging, things seemed to settle down, until two days later and it hit the newspaper.

“Local actor, Richard Armitage, thwarted a mugging attempt and assault on two other employees,…Yep, it talks about it in glowing terms at least.” Izzy said to CAT as she read from the paper.

“Local actor eh? I think he deserves much more credit for his career than that!” CAT practically spat out. “Oh well, the one thing the theatre didn’t want to happen and yet here it is. I should make sure Richard is OK.” CAT crossed to the doorway of the loft.

She found Richard in the house discussing the article with Tom and the choreographer. As she approached, their conversation quieted and Richard looked up at her.

“I see you heard too,” Richard said to her and CAT nodded. “I guess I should call Mum and Da and make sure they hear this from me directly.” He excused himself from the other two, took CAT by the hand and lead her out to the lobby area. He pulled out his phone and nodded towards a bench and gestured for her to sit.

CAT sat next to him and pointed at his phone. “I think you should talk to them in private but I’ll wait for you in the house.”

“Before you go, I want to be able to tell them about you, too.” He looked at her with a pleading expression. “I just wanted to see if you’d be OK with that since most likely they will want to come meet you. They have tickets for opening night, but this might escalate things a bit for them wanting to meet. Are you OK with this?” He touched her hand and she leaned in to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

“Yes, I am. I knew we would meet soon enough.”

He squeezed her hand. “Thanks luv, I knew it would be. I’ll come find you when I’m done.” He smiled at her and she kissed his forehead and went back inside the theatre.

CAT sat next to the assistant director while he was giving notes to a few of the actors. He then called out for music rehearsal to start until everyone was ready. The pianist started playing what sounded like a dirge and a few of the cast filed onstage to begin singing.

“Death surrounds

You hold on to what you believe in”

Then a solo female voice,

“The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline”

“Wow, this is powerful!” CAT whispered to Tom. He nodded.

“This one was in the original production but usually gets cut from smaller versions of the musical. We thought we would try it and see if we can pull it off.”

“No, not gonna die tonight

We’re gonna stand and fight forever

Don’t close your eyes

No, not gonna die tonight

We’re gonna fight for us together

No, we’re not gonna die tonight”

Solo male voice sings "Break their hold

Because I won’t be controlled

They can’t keep their chains on me

When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger"

Just then Richard came through the back of the house and signaled for CAT to join him. She followed him back into the lobby where they could talk. He pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment.

“Just as I thought, they hadn’t heard so I’m glad I could tell them we’re all OK. Mum got quite upset until I explained whom I rescued. She of course is thrilled and wants to meet you as soon as possible.” He smiled down at her and hugged her again.

“That would be lovely.” CAT said but sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Richard held her arms and looked at her face. She smiled weakly up at him.

“I think we need to discuss more about us and our future before I meet with them. At least then they will know where we stand.”

“I know, we need to do that. After rehearsal tonight, how about a nice supper, a good bottle of wine, and the rest of the evening talking.”

“As long at that’s followed by lots of cuddles afterwards, I’m good with that!” She hugged him and then went up on tip toes to kiss him gently. He responded as he wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. When they broke off, he drew in a breath.

“I can’t wait until we’re alone.”

They parted and he went in to rehearsal while CAT worked her way back up to the costume loft. Izzy was humming the tune to the song from rehearsal.

“Unique song isn’t it?” CAT tilted her head as she looked at Izzy.

“Yeah, it’s so somber but beautiful.” Izzy said as she had a far away look on her face.

CAT hummed absently as she pulled out her notebook. She flipped to the schedule page and found the list of fittings and repairs that still needed to happen. She took notes on a separate page as she found herself thinking of the lyrics. ‘What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger’ stood out strongest in her mind and she repeated the line to herself a few times, quietly singing it.

Izzy crossed to where CAT was working. “Got stuck on that line?”

“Yeah, I guess I did. After what happened the other night I guess I’m just feeling grateful to be alive.” She sighed. “And maybe even in love.” she finished breathlessly.

“Ohhhh, I knew it! He really makes you happy, don’t he?” Izzy bounced up and down and hugged CAT around the shoulders. CAT just chuckled and tried to regain her composure.

“There hasn’t been anyone like him, since the kids’ dad, many years ago.” She distractedly tore the page from the notebook. “Ok, back to seriousness. This is the list that needs to be done in the next 3 days. Think we can get it done?”

“Ay ay Captain!” and with a mock salute Izzy took the list and turned to go to work. CAT sat absently humming the music once more and thinking of what she would say to Richard later that night.


	13. Lovable Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which CAT and Richard discuss their futures together

After rehearsal Richard and CAT went straight home. He had ordered supper from one of his favorite restaurants to be delivered so they could go home and relax. After changing in to some comfortable clothes, Richard poured them both some large glasses of red wine and they both set the table in anticipation of food arriving. The doorbell rang just as they finished so Richard answered and returned with two large bags with containers of food.

“Allow me to serve,” he said as he started to pull a variety of food containers out of the bags. He noted what each had written on them and set them into groups. He picked up salad tongs and started plating a tossed salad and set aside two smaller plastic cups for the salad dressing. He then opened two larger containers and plated on their two plates; two steaks, fried potatoes and green beans with a butter sauce. After that he took two smallish containers into the kitchen.

“That’s dessert so it’s keeping cool for now.” he smiled as he took his seat next to her. “Please, eat while it’s hot and we’ll talk.” They both ate in silence for awhile until CAT suddenly set her glass down and looked directly at him.

“I have been doing a lot of thinking over the past few,” she paused, “weeks. I have become quite attached to you and know how difficult it will be to say goodbye in 4 weeks.” She picked up her glass and swirled it and took a drink, as if trying to collect her thoughts. “I haven’t felt like this is years, if even then. I’m not sure how to express exactly how I’m feeling but I’m happy, that much is true.”

“Then let me say it. I have fallen in love with you and I don’t know what the future holds. I am scared of being separated but at the same time realize that our paths must diverge, at least for a little while.” He looked at her and her mouth was hanging open as if stunned.

“I, um, wow! I guess that’s it. I’ve fallen in love with you too and I’m scared!” She smiled widely and reached out to touch his hand. He smiled back.

“It’s been a long time for me too. My schedule is usually so erratic I don’t have time for someone special in my life and the few times I’ve managed to see someone for awhile, they usually leave because of my schedule.” He paused and looked down at their hands, fingers clasped so naturally. “It never occurred to me that I was missing this in my life, until now. I know it may not always mean we’ll get this kind of time together but I will fight harder to do that. With your background in theatre, you might very well work alongside me on future projects, if you’d like.” He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

She looked down at their hands and sighed. “My children are mostly grown and gone already. I know it was a matter of time before my empty house would be more tomb like than a home. I needed this push to get away and experience life again and now that I’ve found someone to share that life with, I’m willing to go where ever I need to.” She looked into his eyes and smiled.

He leaned over to kiss her. “I want more time with you before you have to go. I will be shooting the last season of Spooks as soon as this production is over but since it’s based here, there’s no reason to believe we can’t just continue like this for a little while longer. After this season, in about 3 months, I’ll be open to travel, made I can come stay with you for awhile.” He winked at her.

“I would love that! You can meet all of my family and friends. I’ve also been thinking of what to do with my life there, while I’m away anyway. Thomas has been living at home this summer and can continue to do so and take care of the place while I’m gone. Marie isn’t too far away so if he needs help with something, she and her husband can be there as needed.” She paused for a moment and realized she talking very fast and excitedly. “As far as traveling with you, I’d love that! I haven’t seen too much of the world and even if it’s just different filming locations in the UK, I’m game!”

He chuckled and released her hand. “Sounds like we’ve both done lots of thinking. We should probably finish supper before it gets cold.” She laughed and winked at him as she picked up her knife and fork and started to eat again.

*******

After meals were consumed, they cleared the table and brought all the dishes into the kitchen. CAT was standing at the sink while Richard brought dirty dishes in to her and started to dispose of the now empty containers. He leaned over her shoulder as he was bringing in the wine glasses. He reached into the sink and sprayed CAT with water.

“Did you seriously just spray water on me?“ He ducked back and grabbed a drinking glass that still contained water. CAT scooped up water in the palm of her hand as he stood back. She threw the water in her hand at him, and doused him down the front of his pants. He looked down in mock shock.

“You do know this means war?” he said as he stepped back further and tried to splash her with water from the glass. CAT grabbed a second glass off the counter and held it under the still running faucet. With her newly filled glass of water, she stalked Richard through the house. She rounded the corner into the hallway and caught a full face of water from his glass.

She sputtered helplessly as he ran down the hall back towards the kitchen to refill his glass. She wiped the excess off her face and then quietly crept down the hall and peered around the corner. He was looking in the opposite direction as she crept up behind him. She dumped the contents of her glass down his neck and back as he spun around to retaliate. He quickly dumped his glass over her head and they both stopped and started to laugh. He retrieved her glass from her her hand, set both glasses down on the counter and hugged her as they both stood there dripping on the floor. They couldn’t stop laughing, then he leaned in the kiss her and the kisses quickly became very heated.

"Maybe we should do dessert in bed.” he said as he raised one eyebrow at her.

“Or maybe, you become my dessert first then when I’m satisfied, we can eat the sweets for more energy.” she said with a twinkle in her eye as she ran her hands over his chest and waist.

“Well sugar, you can have all of me that you want.” he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“You´re a dork but that one of the reasons I love you so much.” CAT said as she pulled him towards the bedroom.

"A lovable dork, I like the sound of that.”


	14. Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some silliness the morning after and CAT's reflections on how it all started

CAT woke up with the biggest smile on her face the next morning. She and Richard talked much later than they had anticipated, after dessert and a few other things. She was in love for the first time in a very long time and she reveled in the feeling. Richard was still sound asleep and the alarm hadn't even gone off yet. She yawned and stretched and thought about showering, but first, coffee!

As she set up the coffee maker to brew, she thought about her first morning there and how it all seemed so foreign. Now, this was beginning to feel like home and she was really looking forward to this being her home when they were together in London. She looked around and thought about some of the little things she'd like to add to make cooking at her new home more accommodating and she wanted to talk to Richard about her ideas. She didn't want to change anything about the decor or his things, just add some extra cooking essentials to make cooking and baking easier.

As soon as coffee was brewing she headed to the shower. She looked in at the still sleeping Richard and admired his profile, so distinct and so handsome. She still had a hard time believing he thought her so beautiful and wanted her and only her! She had to pinch herself sometimes thinking that Guy of Gisborne, Lucas North and John Thornton were all rolled up in one neat package but so real, and so incredible. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade over her body and relax her. 

"Mind if I come in while you're in the shower?" Richard's voice was especially deep and rough this morning, CAT grinned. 

"More than OK luv. As a matter of fact, you could join me in the shower too." CAT reached a hand past the curtain and touched his shoulder. He chuckled at her.

"I would except we wouldn't be on time for rehearsal today and I hear the costumer has it out for me." CAT laughed as he chuckled again. 

Shower completed, CAT wrapped herself in her towel and stepped into the bedroom. "Shower is all yours." she said as he passed her a cup of coffee. He was so thoughtful that way, and had been since the beginning when he brought her tea every day. 

She mused at how funny it had started with a simple conversation while taking measurements for costumes and he happily had chattered on about the virtues of living in London and all the wonderful things she should see and do while staying there. In reality, they hadn't done many of those things but it was the start of a true friendship that had deepened and grown into so much more. She had a crush on him from the first time she met him after having watched so many of his TV appearances and his voice sent her over the moon! His way of saying 'Welcome to London' was to bring her his favorite tea each morning and regale her with more tales of life in London. Things were going quite beautifully those first few weeks until he started to play with that hat. Oh, and he could kiss so well, he made her melt with each kiss!

CAT was fully dressed sans jumper by the time Richard stepped into the bedroom clad in nothing but his towel and a smile. He claimed her cup of coffee for a sip and then hummed as he set out clothes. CAT kissed him and stepped into the bathroom to do hair and make up. She had pulled her hair back into a simple tail and started applying make up when Richard came back in to shave. After a few moments of bumping into each other in a kidding manner, he pushed her arm up and out while she was applying her eyeliner and made her mark in a line from the corner of her eye out.

"Brat!" she shrieked at him as he looked at her so innocently. He chuckled and stepped back while she tugged his towel off of him and ran into the bedroom. He stomped into the bedroom in mock anger while she threw the wet towel at him. He grabbed a pillow off the bed an swung it at her, connecting with her shoulder. Armed with a pillow, she hit him in the center of his chest. he swung back and hit her in the head and feathers began to fly everywhere. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed as she tried in vain to hit him with her pillow again. He mercilessly held her down and tickled her while she rolled on the bed laughing harder and harder. He finally stood up and surveyed the damage.

" I guess we'll have some cleaning up to do before we head to the theatre." He laughed and she looked up and burst into more fits of giggles. 

"It, ah, it's too much, You're naked and there's feathers, ah ha ha, everywhere!" she managed to get out between fits of laughter. He laughed at her too then pulled her to her feet and hugged her. He laughed along with her then smacked her on the butt and released her.

"Off with you now and finish so you can help me clean up this mess." He chuckled as she feigned pouting and she went off the retrieve the vacuum cleaner. 

After they were both ready and the pillow fight mess had been cleaned up, they headed in to work. 

"it's hard to call it work when it feels like I play all day long at something I enjoy," CAT mused. :

"I know what you mean. I have had parts where I've had to really work at being that character but, this is what I always dreamed of doing as a boy." He sighed. "Hard to call it work indeed when it's such a pleasure most of the time."

******  
After they arrived at the theatre, CAT went up to the loft to find two actors hanging out with Izzy as she was sewing. One of them was sitting on a high stool at the cutting table in the middle of the room, drifting slowly off to sleep as he sat upright. He was oblivious to the conversation the other two were having. CAT walked over quietly and nudged him and he startled awake.

"Good morning Tim! Hope you're well today" CAT chided as he tried to wake up.

"Ah morning Miss." he said as he yawned and stretched. "I was up late last night, flatmate kept me up late playing video games loudly."

"No worries and if you need, there's an old sofa in the back of the scene shop that you can crash on when you're not rehearsing."

"I'll keep that in mind Miss." he said cheerfully then excused himself to go find the sofa. CAT chuckled. 

When the young men had cleared out to go back downstairs, CAT twirled around and smiled broadly at Izzy.

"We're in love and making plans for our future!" CAT squeaked out happily.

Izzy rushed over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad to hear that! He's a good one and mark my words!" Izzy squealed and spun her around. Both women laughed heartily and then stepped back.

"I don't care where this leads right now but I'm so happy right now! I haven't been this happy since, uh, I don't know when!" 

"He is a keeper, that's for sure!"


	15. Right here in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT and Richard are playful and make plans for their future

At lunch break Richard came up and announced he had ordered food for his two favorite costumers and to be patient while it was delivered. 

"Why the good mood?" CAT asked as Richard hugged her and it turned into an impromptu slow dance. 

"Can't I just be in a good mood luv?" he questioned in response.

"Can't say I'm complaining," Izzy added with a smirk. "Lunch on the lead actor is more than this little heart of mine can take!" she said as she pretended to swoon. CAT and Richard erupted with laughter as Izzy recovered and laughed along with them. "Tell you what, I'll go downstairs and wait for the food delivery, and you two, ah, keep it a general rated, nothing too racy." With that she turned on her heel and left them.

CAT laughed at the impertinence of her assistant. "If she wasn't so darn good, I might have to report her!" 

Richard chuckled. "She can be a bit naughty at times, sort of like her boss. After this morning, well, you were a naughty naughty girl."

"Really Mr. Armitage, I don't think I was naughty enough," CAT said suggestively as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Richard pulled away and shook his finger at her.

"Tisk tisk Miss CAT, can't have that kind of behavior in the costume shop now can we." He stepped back from her and keep shaking his finger. "Now, are you gonna behave or do I need to spank you?"

"Hmmmm, tough question," she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into another hot kiss. "I might like spankings, so what other kind of punishment can you think of?"

Richard raised an eyebrow at her and stepped back. "Well if that doesn't work, you'll receive 50 lashes with my special bullwhip."

She waggled her eyebrows at him. "I like the sound of that." she said as she pulled him into a kiss. Just then Izzy reappeared with a box in her hands and caught them groping each other and kissing wildly.

"Oh man, I thought is was safe to return. You two, there's a hotel on the next block, lease a room!" Richard and CAT stopped and turned and looked at her. “I can´t believe I said that out loud,” Izzy said with a shocked look on her face. "I'm so sorry, I just..."

"No need to apologize, we were sort of playing too." CAT interrupted. All 3 of them started to laugh as Richard helped Izzy with the box in her hands. They sorted through the goodies Richard had ordered for them from a local cafe and had fun eating lunch. 

***********

As soon as they were finished eating, Richard's mobile rang. He saw the incoming number and excused himself to just outside the door. He returned a few minutes later to see CAT's expectant face.

"That was Mum and we've arranged to have supper with them tomorrow night. I hope that's alright. I know we're off a bit earlier tomorrow and thought it might be best seeing as they are driving in," He looked over to her and she smiled.

"It's fine, just fine. We were expecting them to want to see us, you, before opening night." CAT paused. "I just don't have many nicer dresses to wear out."

"Not to worry, we're not going any place too fancy," he said with a grin. "Besides, it gives me the opportunity to take you shopping and spoil you a bit." He winked at her and she blew out a breath of relief. 

"I suppose but not too much." she admonished. "I'm not used to being spoiled and it might be hard to accept." She walked over to Richard and hugged him.

"I promise. I know you weren't planning on much socializing like this when you packed to come here and can leave some things here instead of packing so much to take back with you. I'd like to see you not having to take back and forth from your home here and your home in the States. Slowly, in time, we'll build a nice wardrobe of your things here and it won't be so stressful." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. "I really enjoy the idea of you calling London and more specifically my house, your home." He kissed her again and hugged her close. She melted into his arms and sighed as their kiss broke off. She burrowed her nose into his chest and sighed again.

"This is my home, right here in your heart."


	16. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes CAT shopping for some special dresses

After rehearsal ended for the day, Richard indulged CAT in a shopping trip. They headed to Selfridges with a promise to stop and eat when they were through. He pulled her into the “Wonder Room” and CAT resisted, knowing full well the designer prices were too high for her budget.

“Trust me, please. I want you to look stunning for opening night and your plain business suit if all well and good but if you’re on my arm, I want to highlight your beauty.” Richard murmured into her ear. CAT purred back and let him walk among the racks and displays of pretty dresses, all the while looking at more modest frocks. 

Soon a sale woman attached herself to them and took a few selections to the fitting rooms for her to try on. CAT turned to see Richard select something in red, definitely not a color she would normally wear. 

“I’ll look hideous in that one!" 

"Please, just indulge me a bit.” Richard smiled at her and she sighed and nodded.

After several dresses had been put back into the fitting room, the sales woman brought her a few strapless bras to try on with the dresses. CAT let herself be assisted in dressing while Richard waited in a separate seating area appropriate for viewing. The sales woman, Meg, had guessed right about most of the sizes for her and even made a few suggestions for hose and accessories and such. It was sort of odd for CAT to be assisted in dressing and not the one assisting someone else while dressing.

After several minutes, CAT walked out in a blue knee length chiffon and satin with a swishy skirt. Richard looked on appreciatively and CAT twirled a bit to show off the skirt.

“That ones OK but I want to see the red one next!” he raised one eye brow and smirked at her. CAT sighed and went back into the dressing room.

“How long have you two been together Miss?” Med asked her, her eyes bright.

“A little over a month now, We’re working together on a play, a musical actually. I’m the lead costumer, on work trade, from the States.”

“Oh I see, just a short time here? He must be on a filming break right now.”

“You know who Richard is?” CAT shot back at her. Meg nodded.

“Been a fan since that Robin Hood series,” she sighed.

“Then I have to swear you to secrecy about ‘us’, please?” CAT begged of the star-stuck sales woman. 

“Not a problem Miss, just the chance to be this close to him and know who he’s seeing is thrill enough.”

“Thanks Meg!” CAT said as she turned to her reflection in the glass. She didn’t know what he saw in this particular dress and while the fit was dead on, a little daring even, she didn’t like the color. She slipped on the heals Meg had brought in to try and strolled out in to the waiting area.

“I hate to say I told you so but…I told you so,” CAT stated flatly as she stepped out where Richard could see her. 

“Oh sweetheart!” Richard exclaimed as he stood and held out his hands to her. “I think you look stunning in that! We need to get that for sure, for a special date night just for us.” he purred as he drew her in close to him and ran his hands down to her waist. 

“I’m just not convinced.” CAT said. “It’s just not a color I wear. I don’t know if this totally bleaches out my fair hair and complexion.” she said as she pulled back from him.

“You are such a drama queen,” Richard scolded as he took her hand and spun her. “Meg, what do you think?”

“I think she’s beautiful Mr. Armitage!” Meg said with reverence. Richard smiled and acknowledged he’d been recognized. 

“Thanks Meg. I want to see the rest before we select any others but this one is coming home with us for certain, plus the shoes. Make sure she gets whatever she wants with that dress.” Richard said with a warm smile.

“Yes sir.” Meg said as she escorted CAT back the fitting room.

******

All in all, CAT tried on 6 dresses and Richard selected one other for opening night, With shoes, hose and the strapless bra, Meg deftly wrapped them all up, put dresses in hanging bags and offered to hold them while they perused the rest of the store. Richard paid the bill for the lot and thanked Meg for her help, promising to return before the store closed to collect their things. He pulled out a small notebook he normally kept for performance notes out of his pocket and signed an autograph 'to his favorite, Meg. love RA.’ Meg practically swooned.

Richard pulled CAT into the casual dress area and asked her to select a few more, just so she could start building a wardrobe at 'their home.’ She pulled out a dress for his inspection, he would either nod approval or not and she collected a few dresses to try on. After they completed their purchases of 2 more dresses, CAT pleaded with Richard about supper.

“There’s a lovely Sushi place or Italian, or something with a little bit of everything.” Richard listed off.

“This kitty is hungry for fish!” CAT exclaimed as she licked her lips comically.

“Sushi it is!” Richard smiled and off they went.

********

On their way back to retrieve their purchases, CAT spied some costume hats in the kids department. She picked up a deerstalker cap and held it up. Richard raise one eyebrow and tilted his head.

“No shit Sherlock?” he said as he grinned at her. CAT laughed and they looked at a few more silly hats before walking back to the register that had their packages.

With their items safely stowed in the boot and backseat of the car, Richard hummed cheerfully as he drove. CAT smiled at him and held out her hand. He held her hand and kissed the back of it and smiled at her.

“Another fine adventure Miss CAT.” He chuckled.

“Right-O, Mr Armitage!” she replied and they both had a good laugh!


	17. School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and CAT discuss their past

With their purchases safely put away, Richard poured wine for them both and they lounged on the couch. It had been a busy day and they both wanted to unwind a bit before going to bed. The wine warmed them both and made the day’s stresses fall away slowly.

“I have to admit, I’m still a bit nervous about meeting your parents.” CAT said as she snuggled under his arm to get closer. “I feel like I know so little about them. Is there anything I should avoid talking about or something I should talk about?”

“Mum will be dying to know about your family and especially kids and grand baby. Dad won’t ask too many questions but it does help your political side is more liberal.” Richard paused for a moment to think while sipping his wine. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I haven’t introduced them too many women in the past so they already know you’re different. They will be curious about your life in Minnesota and about what you do. Other than that, just be yourself, they’ll love you!” Richard dipped his head to kiss her and hugged her against his chest. He picked up the remote and clicked on the TV and randomly ran through the channels. He paused for a moment when he hit BBC 2 with raucous images of semi clad individuals at Stonehenge doing some sort of ritual.

”Please tell me you´re seeing what I´m seeing,” CAT said as she took in the images. The scantily clad figures wove in and out of the stone columns making merry.

“It’s nothing unusual, just a pagan festival at the monument. I actually did that once, my mum has never let me forget it!” Richard said, chagrined.“

"Oh? Do tell?” CAT said and leaned in to listen. Richard clicked the remote and turned off the telly.

“Haven’t you ever done something in your youth that you were forever embarrassed about?” Richard looked into CAT’s eyes with a quizzical look on his face.

“Nothing I care to admit but of course I was quiet as a teen and didn’t really cut lose until I was at University.” CAT looked back and winked at him. “I think it’s perfectly reasonable to go climbing buildings in the middle of the night, in black clothing and full face paint.” she said as her voice trailed off.

“Uh, I´m not sure how I’m supposed to respond to that…” Richard looked at her puzzled and smiled slowly.

CAT laughed. "Chalk it up to me being a bit of a tomboy and hanging out with the guys instead of the dull and boring girls who all just wanted boyfriends instead of adventures.” She sighed. “It was fun times and we managed to stay out of trouble. Of course it helped that one of the boy’s dad was deputy sheriff for the county.” CAT looked at Richard as he smirked at her.

“I had my share of fun too. I was a bit of a late bloomer and I was very awkward with the ladies.” Richard sighed. “Add to that the fact that i was doing musical theatre and that of course got me labeled as queer at times so none of the girls liked me anyway. I was tall in thin with this nose.” he pointed to his face. CAT grinned at him.

“I had long legs and arms, was a bit clumsy unless I was moving to music and the boys thought I was too brainy.” CAT confessed. “But there is one sort of secret I had, it’s just hard to talk about.”

”Alright, alright. I´m all ears.” Richard said as he cupped his hands around his ears.

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to be me, at times. I would play act in my room that I was anything that I wasn’t, and pretend to have famous friends and admirers.” she ducked her head. “I know, it sounds silly.”

Richard took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up so he could see her eyes. “No, not silly or awkward or anything of the sort.” He kissed her softly. “I did things similar to that, I think it’s a normal part of finding out out who we really are.” He kissed her again and smiled.

“Well…this is slightly awkward,” CAT looked at him sheepishly. “I never quite outgrew some of that need to pretend. Maybe it’s just some suppressed need.” She looked up at him. 

“Yes, to still be acting!” he exclaimed. He jumped up,excited and pulled her up with him. “I think when the chance presents itself, we really need to get you into acting again!” He pulled her into dancing with him. They spun lazy circles around the living room as he hummed. “I know a good agent,” he stopped and winked at her and CAT chuckled.

“Alright Mr Twinkle toes, I’d like to go to bed.”

“I thought you’d never ask!” he giggled, picked up their wine glasses and pulled her by the hand towards the bedroom.


	18. Pink Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT has doubts about meeting Richard's parents

The next morning as CAT was getting ready, she turned on her MP3 player on her laptop. One of her favorite artists was on so she turned it up a bit as she retrieved her bag and carefully pulled out of one the casual dresses Richard had just bought for her. She wanted to look good for meeting his parents tonight and make a good first impression although he told her she would just by being herself. She huffed at little at the thought of things not going well, then what? She shook her head to clear away the thought, packed up her laptop and gathered the rest of her things to take with them. They were meeting them after rehearsal and there wouldn’t be time to return home in the meantime so she had to get ready at the theatre. 

Richard was running a lint brush over his suit jacket as she stepped into the hallway. ‘Do you want to slip your jacket in with my dress? she asked him. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” he said as he picked up the jacket and took the garment bag from her. He slipped the jacket into the bag with her dress then picked it and his small bag up. "All set?“

 

"Just coffee to go and then I’ll be ready.” she replied as she went into the kitchen to retrieve two cups to go. She met him in the front foyer and together they went out to the car. 

 

As they drove, she seemed unusually quiet to him and he noticed she was chewing on her lower lip. He took her hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “Hey now, they’ll love you, I promise.”

 

“What if I’m not what they expected? I’m older than you, not a Spring chicken I might add, with grown children of my own and, well, I’m not even British.”

“How do you know if that’s not some of the things they will love about you, not merely accept. I think you’re overthinking this. Just relax. It’s more like meeting friends of mine, not my parents, if it helps to think of it that way.”

 

“Friends huh?” she huffed a bit then smiled. “Alright, I’ll try it that way and hopefully I will relax." 

The rest of the car ride in was filled with discussions on their upcoming opening night parties. It was the custom of the theatre to hold an opening night reception after the performance so press could have a chance to talk to those involved. It was a press conference and party all wrapped into one. Although it sounded like an interesting tradition, it made CAT a bit wary since she had never been around many members of the press before and certainly not in London! Richard assured her he would be by her side the whole time and then the real party was the next night at a restaurant, hosted by the director and the theatre. 

 

After they hauled all their stuff up to the costume loft, CAT set up her laptop and set her music program to play. She selected works by Jack Savoretti and hit play. Izzy came in and started dancing to the music. She looked at the screen and saw who the artist was and hummed.

 

"He’s pretty good,” She said as she started to pull work off the rack. 

 

“Umm hmmm. He’s got this rich voice with a touch of gravel in it and it’s so sexy.” CAT hummed along to “I’m yours” as she set about pulling dressing sheets up on her computer. The song changed to “When We Were Lovers." 

 

CAT danced along and sang. "I remember dancing in the pouring rain, Calling you up just to say your name, We felt like lovers, we felt like lovers, Reaching for your hand when you pull away, Every time I’d leave, you’d beg me to stay, We felt like lovers, living life under covers”

Izzy paused and looked at CAT and tipped her head and listened to a bit more.“We’d sail through love and war, We’d fight for everything and more, To save the night, the night was all we saw, That’s what the darkness is for, Look at the time and the time that it’s taken, Is this a love like the love we were making, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, Two hearts beating in stereo, Never needed maps to tell us where to go, We followed the stars, but they took us too far”

 

“Wow, a break up song. A bit upbeat though.” Izzy mused about the song.

 

“I just hope it’s not forewarning of things.” CAT pondered out loud.

 

“Why would you think that? I thought you two were doing so well.”

 

“It’s not us I’m worried about. I’m meeting his parents tonight and I’m concerned that I’m not what they would want for Richard. ” She sighed and hung her head a bit. Izzy crossed to her and patted her shoulder.

 

“I can only imagine it’s stressful that is. I’ve never made it that far before. I know how much he cares for his parents but you’re both adults and whatever you decide is more important.” Izzy said trying to reassure CAT. CAT shook her head.

 

“If only it were that easy. I’d run away with him in a heartbeat and never look back if we didn’t have family obligations.” She sighed. “I just hope my kids like him too when they finally get a chance to meet. It’s not like that’ll be easy since he’s booked up right after this and for the foreseeable future so it may be awhile before they meet the man I ran away from home to be with.” CAT smiled at Izzy. 

She reached over to the laptop and switched song to “Only You.” She looked at Izzy and said, “You’ll like this one better,” and smiled at her.

 

CAT sang along, “Traveled far to get ourselves here, Left our indifference behind, With your courage I escaped my fear….”

 

**********

 

Later that afternoon one of the stage hands came up with a delivery of perfect pink roses for CAT. She reached in and retrieved the card and read. "Since red isn’t your favorite color, I went with the color of your smile to remind you to smile tonight. I love you. Richard.“

Izzy crossed and smelled the roses. 'He really must be in love! Wow! These are perfect.” she said as she smiled at CAT. 

CAT reached out and gently touched the roses and looked down at the card again.

“I used to get pink roses from my late husband for my birthday. I guess it’s a sign.” she said with a ghost of a smile on her lips. She looked wistfully at the flowers and thought about how she would get through the evening now, especially with this simple gesture of love.


	19. Dinnertime Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supper with Richard's parents

With rehearsal over the day and still more than enough time to get ready, CAT and Richard were snuggled up while seated at the table in the costume loft. She had shown him her appreciation for the roses and they were cooling off a bit before they got dressed for supper. 

“I’m still a bit nervous about meeting your parents. I mean, they are the most important people in your life!” CAT exclaimed.

“That well may be, but after tonight, they’ll see there’s someone else who’s important to me and I want all of you to get to know each other. You know, I was attracted to you from the moment I met you.” He looked into her eyes. “No, really. Why do you think I kept finding reasons to be close to you?”

“Uh, I’m not sure but I was a little starstruck at first and was very flattered. But when your attention didn’t seem to wan, I wanted to see where this could go. I knew darn well that there would be complications because of your career and I had no reason to hide my life or who I was from you.” CAT sighed.

“In getting to know the real you, I was falling more and more for you,.You are real and beautiful and intelligent, not like most of the other women who have tried to attach themselves to me. I was the pursuer in this case and I could see us in the future together, not just for now.” He clasped her hand in his and lifted it to kiss the back of her hand. “I just hope you know how much you have become a part of my life now and I’m looking forward to ways for us to continue to be together and not be separated much.”

“I know, and this is not was I was expecting from this working exchange. When I came here, I had already made friends with Izzy via emails and such and I thought I would be reliving a bit of my youth though her and seeing London that way too and live a little. I never imagined I’d have anything more that a professional relationship with you.” CAT smiled at him. “When you first kissed me I never imagined we’d be where we are right now. I thought you might say to me, you’re bad news to me, at some point and just dump me flat.”

“No, no, if anyone was afraid of that, i thought I’d be the one left alone, again.” He sighed then smiled at her. “I want to continue building memories with you and finding new ways to keep working on us.” He stood and pulled her up with him. “I suppose we should get ready.”

She kissed him and release his hand. “Tell me again, why this is a good idea?”

"Who, us? Or supper tonight?”

“Supper tonight silly!” She pushed at his chest and laughed at him while he caught up with her and grabbed her for one more kiss.“Last one ready owes the loser a favor!” she said as she ran across the loft to retrieve their clothes.

“You’re on!” he said as he laughed and followed her.

************

Supper was not as successful as Richard would have hoped. While his normally reserved father was gregarious, his mother was more reserved. It’s like they had switched roles for the night. Margaret would ask a question and CAT would patiently answer her, Margaret seemed to measure each answer with calculation. It was like looking through a distorted lens for Richard, seeing his parents like this. He was hoping CAT wasn’t perceiving things this way too but she gave him a few wide eyed expressions from time to time. It was very surreal.

After the cheque had been paid, they parted outside the little restaurant with promises to see each other at opening night. They parted ways, each having parked in different places and Richard took CAT’s hand and led her to the car. After closing her door for her, he sighed and looked at the sky for a moment, searching for an answer.

He got into the car and looked at CAT before starting it. She looked at him with pleading eyes. “I’m sure things will smooth out.” he said as he took her hand. “Mum must have been having an off night. She’s usually the outgoing one of them. Dad had fun though.” He smiled at her.

“Yes, your father was definitely having fun!” CAT smiled. “As for your mum, she seemed to have a different agenda. I was definitely not the woman she wanted to see you with. She mentioned Clarice a few times tonight.”

“Ah yes, Clarice. She was daughter of my Mum’s friend that they set me up with about a year ago. She was a bit psycho and I left it at that after 2 dates. She kept calling me and trying to see me, even stalked me to my house!” He laughed.“It was like something out of an old B movie.” He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “I ended up having to tell Mum to tell Clarice’s mum to call her off. It was a tangled mess but because of Clarice’s declarations of her feelings, Mum never understood fully why it didn’t work.”

“You have a serious psycho stalker and she didn’t understand? She really must be good friends with her mum to be able to not see what happened.”

“Yeah, I guess she was blinded to it since she had seen the girl grow up and always thought her to be a lovely girl.” He laughed. “A lovely girl with a darkly twisted mind!”

“Well she’s not what matters now. What matters now is that your mum thinks better of me, eventually.” CAT sighed. “Let’s go home and get comfy, I am in need of a large glass of wine and lots of cuddles.”

“You’re the boss!” he said and chuckled as he started the car and started to drive.

Once home and settled in with comfy clothes and wine CAT started to laugh.

“What did I do this time?” Richard looked at her puzzled.

“No, not you, just an old memory. Seems I have a history to not making a good first impression on boyfriends’ moms. Back when I was first dating Roger, he took me home for the weekend to meet his parents and the rest of his family. His mom made a point to say where I was sleeping and that Roger wasn’t welcome to sleep with me too!” CAT laughed. “She was such a prude and couldn’t believe it when we said we weren’t sleeping together, yet.” She paused and took a sip of wine. Her eyes unfocused as she recalled the memory. “After everyone was in bed and Roger and I were still up, trying to be quite. He knew there were other tensions going on so he says, ‘Let´s just get drunk and go for the sled hill, what do you say?’ to which I gamely followed him and we had a blast that night. I’m pretty sure that’s the night we really fell in love.” CAT sighed. “I’d almost forgotten how that felt and how it wasn’t easy, even then.” she looked at Richard and kissed him. “I’m glad you were patient with me and that you really are in my life!” She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Richard held her and kissed her. He slowly pulled back. “How did it go with Roger’s mum, after that night?”

“Oh she tried to be stern with us and then slowly, over time, learned to love me. She didn’t have daughters of her own so she was happy in the end to have me.” CAT smiled at him and squeezed him. “I’m definitely not what your mum had in mind for her little boy but hopefully we can work around that and find some common ground.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” he said as he squeezed her back and then snuggled into their warm embrace.

“Do you want to collect on our bet from earlier?” She winked at him.

“Most certainly,” he grinned at her. “Seems you own me a slight favor.”

“Ummm, yep. And you can collect, say, in the bedroom.” she grinned back at him.

“Then what are we waiting for!” Richard jumped up and pulled her to his chest. “This way to the land of promises made and kept.” he said low and deeply and tugged her along with him.


	20. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT has a bad dream involving her past

CAT was having an exceptionally bad time sleeping that night despite being physically satisfied. Usually after making love, she fell deeply asleep and rarely woke up. She fell asleep but her dreams were wracked with unpleasant images from her past.

While it was true, she had only really been in love deeply once, there was one other relationship she was haunted by. Jonathan was her “first” at many things and while he claimed to love her, he was abusive and always pushed the limits in all things with her. 

CAT had dated him when she first started college and it ended after a tumultuous 3 months when the campus authorities had to take him away in handcuffs and she filed a restraining order against him. In her dreams, they weren’t young but at their current ages and she was living somewhere else, unknown to her. His words and actions haunted her, from her past. 

He had been arguing with her outside the building, pointing as if to make a point to her and screaming obscenities are her. After that, she managed to get away from him and had locked him out of her room. In the dream, it had morphed into a dark apartment she didn’t know. He was banging on her door, screaming at her.

“Open the door! I swear to God, you´ll regret this for the rest of your miserable little life! You don´t want to piss me off, trust me,” Jonathan screamed at her through the locked door.

"Please, Jon, go home. You’re either high or drunk or both.”

“Oh no, you don´t get to order me around.” He didn’t leave and only beat at her door louder. 

“I’ll call the sheriff’s department and have you taken away. You’re stake raving mad! Go away!” CAT yelled back through the door. 

“Go ahead, do it…I dare you,” Jonathan had been beating his fists even harder against the wood door. One of the neighbors had already called to report him. 

As sirens wailed in the background and as Jonathan was finally leaving, he punched a mirror hanging in the hallway of the apartment building. 

CAT woke with Richard gently shaking her shoulder in concern over her sobbing in her sleep and thrashing about in the covers.

“Ri Ri Richard?” CAT she awoke slowly, blinking and taking in her surroundings. She took in a shaky breath as Richard held her.

“There, there now. I don’t know what brought that on but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He cooed to her and held her as her breathing regulated and she calmed down. She finally pulled back to look into his eyes.

“It was awful. I was with the boyfriend I had before Roger. He was abusive and ended up in jail for getting too violent after one our fights.” She drew a deep breath. “I have no idea where that dream came from.”

“Maybe you’re just afraid of the unknown, with us. I can honestly say that we have been going pretty smooth and my mum may have thrown us both a bit.” He patted her back and soothed her. “It’s just stress. It’s honestly not us, it’s other things about the unknown. I’ve never been this involved with someone before and It’s bound to be somewhat stressful.” 

“Maybe, I mean, hopefully that’s all this means. I haven’t thought about that awful man in probably 20 years and here I am, so happy with you, and he pops into my dreams. Ugh!” She turned away for a moment and caught her breath. “I’m just grateful you’re here with me.”

“I’m here and I love you. I love you more every day and I never thought that was possible.” Richard said as he kissed her gently. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “I want to spend whatever time I can with you, proving how much you mean to me.” He hugged her close to his chest and held her. She sighed and finally relaxed into his embrace.


	21. Knock knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT gets a few pleasant surprises

The next day CAT awoke and felt as if she still was weighed down by something heavy. She couldn’t shake the feeling like something was hanging over here head but she chose to ignore it.

When they got the the theatre, the cast was just trickling in and the choreography was doing warm ups on the stage. He had music blasting as he lead the troupe in stretches and such. He then changed the music to one of CAT’s favorites and started to do a line dance to “Knock Knock,” by Jack Savoretti.

Richard saw her bobbing to the music and pulled her out with him. The choreography, Jay, grinned at them as he continued to lead the group in learning the line dance. He was calling out steps as CAT stumbled a bit through the some of the steps but quickly caught up and was having fun with it.

Jay then broke from his place and grabbed CAT and started to do a swing dance with her. The other dancers stopped the line dance and some joined the swing dance. Richard stood back and called out to them to have fun and for her to smile. 

With the song finally over, the dancers broke off and Jay released CAT. 

“I thought as much,” he said in praise to her. CAT was desperately trying to catch her breath. “We should have you in the group number!”

 

“I told you she could dance!” Richard said happily and CAT just shook her head. 

“I don’t belong on stage!” CAT exclaimed. Jay and Richard just laughed at her while she mock pouted and turned and waved good bye to them and climbed the stairs. “See you later,” she called out to Richard and went up the costume loft.

They had only a week until tech rehearsal then dress rehearsals so she and Izzy were busy pulling all the costumes and accessories out, tagging them, and getting ready to put them into the dressing room. CAT had carefully made up signs and hanging signs with all the cast names individually to label cubbyholes, lockers and hanger bars downstairs in the dressing rooms. With all the prep work mostly done, all they had to do now was go through the check list once more. Opening night was 2.5 weeks away and they needed to be completely ready for whatever might happen.

About 2 hours into rehearsal the shop phone rang, which it rarely did. It was usually the front office with messages and the like. CAT answered and was told she had a visitor, Richard’s mum. She blanched a bit then turned to tell Izzy where she was going.

“I’m not sure why, but Richard’s mum is here.” CAT stated with a curious tone.  
“Maybe she’s up for round two and wants to take another wack at ya!” Izzy said as she punched the air with her fist.

“Ha ha.” CAT said flatly. “I hardly think she would come just to insult me." 

"Well, regardless, good luck!” Izzy said as a parting shot to CAT as CAT left the loft.

While she had her trepidation about seeing her this soon, she squared her shoulders and went down the lobby to see where she was waiting. She took a deep breath and went through the door and into the spacious lobby area. The older woman was standing looking at the posters for the musical when CAT approached.

“CAT, dear,” Margaret extended her hand. “I fear I may have said some things that might have come off as unkind. I came to apologize and see if you could take a break for a bit. I’d really love a little chat with you.”

CAT practically stumbled forward as she caught her breath and let it go slowly. “I have to tell Izzy I’m going but yes, I’d love to take a break for a bit. You’re welcome to come up to the shop with me, if you’d like.” She extended her hand for Margaret to follow her. “

Please don’t tell Richard I’m here, I don’t want to worry him. I just thought we could chat for awhile, just us ladies.“ She smiled up at CAT as they walked toward the backstage door off the lobby. 

"We’ll go up the back stairs to the loft so Richard doesn’t see us, if that’s OK.” CAT looked at to see if she agreed. With a nod, they went around to the dressing rooms then up another set of stairs that lead to a concealed landing on the stairs on the way up to the loft.

CAT lead Margaret into the shop and introduced her to Izzy. Izzy was polite and gracious to her. CAT showed her the projects and costumes they had done for the show and how they were progressing.

“You’re almost ready.” Margaret replied with a smile. “So much hard work and it seems the two of you have done it nicely.” She nodded and looked around in appreciation. She spied the drawings on the cork board on the far end of the design space. “Are these your drawings?"she asked CAT.

"Yes mam, they are. The renderings give us a basis on what to aim for and a few have been changed slightly but the basic idea is still part of each design.” She pulled the pink silk dress off the rack and held it up for Margaret to see. “This one had me baffled for a bit but we finally got it right.” Margaret crossed to it and held out a sleeve, admiring the details. 

“Ohhh, you should be wearing something like this!” Margaret practically squeaked. 

“I’m sure Richard would agree with you about that but I’m proud of the way it stands out on stage.” She crossed to put it back on the rack as turned to Margaret. “Should we go for tea. There’s a lovely shop just around the corner.” she suggested.

“That would be nice, and then we can have some time to talk.” Margaret said with a smile.

CAT picked up her purse and turned to Izzy. "I’ll bring you back a scone.“ she said and the two women left the shop.

***************

CAT returned an hour later with a scone as promised and a broad smile on her face. "Turns out she thought I was some sort of gold digger only after Richard for his money and fame!”

Izzy laughed. “Well that’s just a bonus after all the other stuff!” Both of them laughed for a bit at Izzy’s joke.

“I do think she wants me to design a dress for her sometime and even hinted if there were any formal occasions for her to wear one in the future and winked at me.” she said chagrined.

“Maybe she knows something you don’t!” Izzy exclaimed. CAT laughed at her. 

“We’ll see, dear, we’ll see.” CAT turned just as Richard and Jay came through the door.

“I have great news for you!” Jay crossed to CAT. “The director says I can steal you for awhile and teach you some of the group numbers. He said if it’s what I want and if you’re available,"he looked at Izzy and CAT. 

"I suppose but who is going to help me with wardrobe during the show? Poor Izzy can’t do it all.” CAT said concerned. 

“I asked for one of the stage hands to help with dressing and such and since you’ll be part of the cast, you can still oversee the whole thing. Just pull a pair of jazz shoes from stock and I’ll let you know what numbers you’ll need to dress for.”

“Ugh, more last minute changes."Izzy said with a look of disgust on her face. Jay laughed at her. 

"It’s only for two numbers and it’s street clothes for those numbers. I’m sure you can pull something from wardrobe.” Jay said enthusiastically. "It’s only an hour or two everyday and two numbers on stage so it should be a piece of cake.“ he clapped his hands excitedly.

"If you don’t want to do this, I’m sure Jay will get over it.” Richard said as he crossed to CAT and rubbed her back.

“No, it’s an interesting idea and I know you’re looking forward to it too.” She sighed then smiled up at Richard. “Feels more like bad news, bad news,” She smiled at Jay.

“OK sweetie, I’ll see you tomorrow morning with your dancing shoes on and a smile on your face! Knock, knock!” Jay said as he left the shop humming “Knock Knock.”

“Richard, your mum stopped by today, to see me.” CAT said to Richard. He looked at her surprised.

“What on earth was that about?” he said incredulously. 

“She wanted to apologize and just talk to me, one on one. She sincerely thought I might be after you for your money and fame. After she saw what Izzy and I have been doing for the show, she definitely changed her mind. She and I went for tea and talked for a bit. I think she feels much better about you and I and wanted to just be certain.” She crossed to him and took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. Richard visibly relaxed and CAT hugged him.

“That’s good news, so no more bad dreams.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain about that! Now on top of dreams about the progress of my work on the show, I’ll be tap dancing in my sleep.” she grinned at him.


	22. Love or Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT talks to her BFF about what's been going on.

CAT was excited about the opportunity given to her by Jay but at the same time she was filled with dread. She decided to called her best friend back in the States, for comfort and reassurance while she was still at work so the time would work out to morning Jenn's time. 

Two minutes into the conversation, telling Jenn about her experiences so far, all about she and Richard, then about the upcoming performances and her dancing.

“This may well be the most stupid thing you have ever done,” Jenn joked with CAT. "You should have said 'No!' loud and clear."

“I know right!" CAT sighed and laughed quietly. She knew better but was so caught up in Richard's enthusiasm she couldn't help herself. "I'm in love and I guess love really is blind!" she laughed and Jenn chuckled.

“How is it you´re still alive?” Jenn laughed as she asked.

"Oh well, you know me so well, the ultimate risk taker!" Both women erupted in fits of giggles. CAT knew as well as Jenn that she was the most conservative person they knew, never taking risks and this designer exchange was something Jenn worked hard at talking CAT into.

"I never knew my BFF was such a daredevil!" Jenn was lost to peals of laughter again. After they both calmed down, Jenn peppered CAT with questions about Richard. After they talked for several minutes Richard walked into the costume loft to see CAT.

"I really must be getting back to work now. Richard just walked in with a serious look on his face. I fear I may be in trouble." she said into her phone as she grinned from ear to ear and rolled her eyes. He nodded and smiled back at her. "Hold on just a second." she said to Jenn and covered her phone with her hand. "Here, talk to Jenn and surprise her."   
Richard took the phone and took a breath.

"Hello BFF Jenn," he said in his deepest sexiest voice. "I've heard so much about you." he said and listened for a moment then laughed. "Yes, I am taking good care of her. As a matter of fact, she's doing exceptionally well and I was thinking of keeping her for awhile." He paused and listened then added, "oh, I see, mmm hmm, yes definitely. Alright then, let me give you back to CAT. I'll be sure to tell her! Bye now." and he handed the phone back to CAT. 

Wide eyed, CAT took the phone back and she finished her conversation with her quickly. She turned to Richard who just sat with a sheepish grin on his face. "She wanted me to remind you to stop being such a wild woman and told me to make sure to take good care of you." He grinned at her. "I think I like her!" Richard said surprised. He paused then remembered. "Oh Jay says he wants you to get some character shoes and some jazz flats out of stock and meet him downstairs before the end of rehearsal today."

"Alright." CAT said as she started toward the shoe storage area."How on earth did I let the two of you talk me into this?" she asked incredulously. Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"Must be love, or insanity." he said straight faced, then laughed. CAT looked back at him and laughed along with him.


	23. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals are going well, but CAT's dreams haunt her

With rehearsals about to begin for CAT, she decided she really needed to listen to more of the music from the production. Up to that point, she had only heard bit and pieces of the songs since music rehearsals weren't broadcast on the intercom system, not like during performances for everyone to keep track of what was happening on stage. Richard had most of the songs on a CD and put it in while they drove home that night. 

"Here's one of the songs Jay want you for." he said as the song started to play. Richard sang along with the lyrics.  
I was the one left to the fire  
Holding the pace with empty desire  
Finally woke to see that my heart lay  
On the floor

You were the one, playing the master  
Holding the gun and pushing me faster  
Hit like a wave, I'm ready to crash down  
On your shore

This means war  
And I won't take it no more  
This means war  
'Gonna settle the score

"Whoa! Where does that song come up?" CAT asked with a surprised expression.

"It's in the second act, when the women challenge the men, lead by the femme fatale against my character." Richard said as he turned the music down. "Remember, it's not only a class war it's about equality in attitude for the women."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it that way. I did read the script and thought it was powerful but that's amazing." CAT sighed. "I wish they sounds system was up by now so I could be listening to this via the intercom. But no matter," she looked at him. "I guess I'd better learn the music for the dancing."

"That's my girl!" Richard said as he grinned. He knew she had only agreed to dancing because of him, he just wanted to make it easy for her to be involved.

********  
That night at home, Richard went over each act with her, again, and played the music. CAT said she hadn't taken it all into account before and was just looking at it from the costume perspective before. It really changed the vision of the play itself and she was more excited about being involved. As she made supper and they ate, she asked all her questions about the music and the choreography. It wasn't going to be difficult but it would be more intense and she was looking forward to the challenge, if nothing else to prove to herself she could still dance. She had helped with rehearsals for the children's productions before at her theatre but hadn't performed much since then. She had had bit parts from time to time, just to fill scenes or in one case, to do a quick change on stage for an actor. But her acting and dancing days were pretty much behind her, until now.

"I'm glad you're doing this, even if it's just for me." Richard said excitedly. "I think this may lead to more time either on stage or in front of the camera, with me." he beamed at CAT. She smiled back and snuggled into his arms.

"I just hope I'm not letting Izzy down by throwing more of the burden on her for running the show. I know I'll be there for most of it but it does divide my attention somewhat." she sighed as Richard hugged her tighter.

"Izzy is a very intelligent young lady and she seemed genuinely excited for you." Richard said rubbing her back. "But for now, my little star needs all her rest before Jay starts cracking the whip." He stood and pulled her up with him.

"Rest maybe, but not until I've had my share of you!" CAT said as she pulled him towards the bedroom.

"The demands of the rising starlet!" Richard said dramatically as he threw is head back and put the back of his hand over his eyes. "How ever shall I live up to such demands?"

"I'll help you with that, can't have any performance anxiety!" and with that she pulled him into the kiss and toppled him onto the bed.

*************  
The next few days were pretty much the same: CAT would rehearse privately with Jay during the mornings, work with Izzy in the early afternoon and then join the rest of the cast for a run through. Since she was only in a few scenes, she and izzy could keep working until her cue came up.

At the end of the third day, CAT was falling asleep in the car on the way home. Richard would be humming the songs from the show to keep her entertained and then keep an eye on her until they got home. He tried to carry her in from the car the first night but she protested too much so he opted for keeping his arm around her until he could deposit her on the sofa. He would order supper then massage her feet and legs until it arrived. She would perk up enough to eat with a glass of wine and then she'd be ready for bed. Their love making got to be very quick and less energized but tons more cuddling before she conked out. 

The third night after the grueling schedule started, CAT had one of her "It's happening tomorrow and things are exactly where I left them" dreams. In it, she ran on stage and fell on her face and wasn't even in costume or make up. The other dancers would pick her up and carry her off stage and tell her to at least put on her costume. Richard would be rushing around telling everyone to take care of her and she would be so embarrassed none of the other costumes had been organized. She woke with a start and looked around at the dark room and the handsome man snoozing beside her. He pulled her reflexively to him and held her and hummed to her. She eventually relaxed enough to sleep peacefully the rest of the night. 

On the forth night she started hearing lyrics in her head to go along with the confusion in the dream. 

"I know the dark weakness inside you, I can't be stopped, I'll do what I have to, Shatter your heart and scatter the pieces, On the floor" 

She woke this time feeling as if she had lost everything and she was heart broken. Richard woke and found her almost sobbing to herself. He pulled her into his embrace, spooning with her and kissed her hair and stroked her arms while he wrapped his arms around her. Her sobs slowed then stopped and she drifted off to sleep once more.

The next morning Richard asked her about her dream. "It was the lyrics from the song about This Means War and how I was being called weak and my heart was shattered and broken."

"That explains why you were practically crying in your sleep. I have some sleeping pills, maybe tonight you try one and get some real rest." he said as he held her and ran his hands up and down her back. 

"We can try that but I had warned you I have dreams like this. I'm doing something really big and then I have the dream that it's exactly where I left it before I fell asleep and the even happens the next day despite what I actually have done." she snuggled into his embrace. "I want you to get sleep too. You're job is more important than mine."

"if you mean taking care of you, then yes. As far as my role in the play, my understudy could do it blindfolded. I'm just window dressing for the theatre."

"Mighty nice window dressing if you ask me," and she kissed him.

The technical rehearsal was just a week away and opening night just two weeks and CAT was getting very proficient at her routines for the show. She no longer needed someone to watch her while she danced so she could get tips afterwards and no longer needed the extra time with Jay in the morning. Tom, the assistant director called all the technical people into a meeting, which included CAT and Izzy, and discussed the tech rehearsal and what issues they were having now so things could be resolved beforehand. After the meeting, CAT went to look for Richard.

"I think he said he had an errand to run since rehearsals were delayed for the meeting." Jay volunteered. "He should be back anytime." he said just as Richard was walking through the back door. He gave CAT a sheepish grin and went to her for a hugs and kiss.

"if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're like the cat who ate the canary." she poked him.

"I have no knowledge of a small yellow bird." he said as he winked at her. 

"in the meantime, Izzy and I need to set up the dressing rooms so I'll see on later for my bit of stumbling around Jay claims is dancing."

"Later my love," he said as he kissed her cheek and she practically skipped off. "Thanks for covering for me, Jay."

"No problem although, I hope you accomplished what you needed to." Jay said.

"Yes, and I hope she still loves me afterwards." Richard winked at Jay and headed to get ready for rehearsal.


	24. A promise to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More surprises for CAT during final rehearsals

Technical rehearsal was 4 days away and CAT and Izzy were flying around at high speeds, setting up the dressing areas, going through costume changes with the cast and getting ready for the full run through. CAT had purposefully selected easy to wear and easy to change clothes for herself for her costumes. Since she was a background dancer, it didn’t matter much what she wore, as long as she was within the design parameters she had set for the show. The make up was set for each character too and most of the actors and dancers brought in their own kits. 

On the second day of setting things up, the understudy for Darla Kent, the female lead, came limping into the dressing area, slumped into a chair and propped her foot up on a chair.

“Oh honey, that looks swollen. I’ll get you some ice and tell Jay.” CAT said as she briskly went into the back stage area where Charlie kept a refrigerator. She pulled an ice pack out, wrapped it in paper towels and then went to find Jay. After she told Jay about his dancer, she returned with the ice. The ankle now looked bruised and the swelling was much worse.

“I have the ice pack but I think you may have to have that looked at.” CAT said as she handed her the pack and patted her back. Just then Jay came in and looked at the offending ankle.

“Yep, going to need to stay off of it and have it looked at.” He turned to CAT. “Do you know Kimmy’s routines?”

“Oh no you don’t!” CAT exclaimed as she back away. “She’s in most of the show and understudies to Darla, I can’t do that!”

“I don’t know what we’re going to do if this is serious. I know some of the other girls could do it too but at the moment, you’re the extra dancer and probably the best one to just step into this.” he said as he looked at her seriously. She stood apart from him and just shook her head.

“I don’t know what I was thinking in the first place with agreeing to this other than Richard wanted it.” She sighed. “Take care of this one first, then maybe we’ll talk.” she said as she walked out of the dressing room. 

She huffed as she crossed to the stairs leading up to the costume loft. She plunked down hard into a chair and leaned her head into her hands. Richard came in and cleared his throat. CAT looked up with a stressed expression on her face. Richard crossed to her and kneeled next to her chair and put his arms around her.

“You know you don’t have to do what Jay asked. For all we know, Kimmy is fine and everything will be back on track.” He fumbled a bit to reach into his pocket. CAT pulled back a bit to watch what he was doing. He kept his hand clenched around something as he held it up.

“I was going to keep this until after the first run through but I think we both need this now.” He opened his hand and it contained a small velvet pouch. He opened it and withdrew a ring from it. He took her hand and placed it gently in her palm. “I want us to keep exploring life together. This is for you, as a reminder that you hold my heart. Hopefully I’ll replace it with something more permanent." 

He leaned and kissed her cheek as she looked down in astonishment at the gold claddagh with a heart shaped ruby in the center. He picked it up again from her hand and attempted to slip it onto her ring finger of her left hand, heart turned in. "Until we decide that our paths will be forever entwined, will you wear this promise from me that I will remain steadfast?”

CAT finished pushing the ring on her finger properly and stared at him. She finally nodded her head and smiled then grabbed him in a hug. “Yes, my love, I will keep that promise too.” With that, she kissed him deeply and passionately. 

 

“We have time to talk about what happens for the production, after we find out about Kimmy. For now, I think we have something to celebrate!” she said excitedly. 

************

 

Later, the cast had been called into the house to have seats to discuss the upcoming schedule. Tom lead the discussion about everyone being on time for the tech rehearsal in two days and that there was a slight change about to happen.

“Seems Miss Kimmy twisted her ankle so badly she won’t be returning to the production.” The cast moaned a bit and Tom held his hand up for silence. “Jay and I have been discussing the change and have agreed we need to move forward and replace her. That said, Jay has asked CAT to fill in for her in the meantime." 

Richard leaned in and smiled at her while she had a chagrined look on her face. "Of course, if she’s able, that gives us just one week to get her up to speed on everything so I need everyone’s help. Izzy will be running the costumes for the show and she’s hoping to bring in some extra help but keep in mind, that means you need to be aware and help the ladies where you can.” 

 

After a few more announcements, the meeting broke up and some of the cast stayed behind to run through some additional dance work with CAT. Richard and Darla took their places and CAT’s partner lead her through the additional blocking and dance sequence for the first number. Darla’s part was to walk through the line of dancers, shrugging them all off and flicking her hands up and out till she got to Richard. He in turn walked away from her and the rest was a carefully choreographed fight/dance. CAT was trying her best to keep up with them and after about a half hour, Jay called for a break. 

Richard brought her a bottled water while she collapsed into a chair. He talked in low murmured tones about what a good job she was doing when Jay came up suddenly. He stopped in front of them then took CAT’s hand with her new ring.  
“It’s gorgeous! I’m so happy for you two.” Jay exclaimed. 

“He was in on it, had to cover for me when I went to pick it up.” Richard said while he smiled at her. “Ah I see, co-conspirators to the end! I should have known better.” CAT said ruefully. 

“It seems so,” Richard said as he recaptured her hand and kissed it. “I hope your don’t mind.”

“No, the only thing I mind is how badly my feet will be aching tonight.” CAT said she she rubbed her calves. 

“I’ll figure out a way for you to keep your feet up,” Richard said as he winked at her. 

Jay called for the dancers to reset for the next number and they took their places as CAT reluctantly dragged herself to her waiting partner. Richard didn’t have to be in this sequence so he went into the Green room to wait. 

After running that number, Jay called for another break and CAT went to find Richard. He was standing by himself, hands in his pockets with a far away look on his face. He seemed to be refocusing his thoughts elsewhere so CAT quietly stepped up to him. He was murmuring his lines to himself with his eyes closed, the perfect picture of concentration. He finally opened his eyes and refocused on her standing a few feet away. “Am I required yet?”

“No and I think we may be done for the night.” CAT said as she stepped up to him and looped her arms through his. He hugged her close and sighed.

“I was just running lines. I usually like the quiet of this room between scenes so I can get into character and concentrate.” He said calmly and quietly.

“I know, I used to do the same before big productions, so I could remember everything.” she snuggled into his chest.

“I’m glad you understand, I just need some alone time before going on stage.”  
“I do too and I’ll make sure you have enough time to do that.” She looked up at him. “It’s like when I meditate, just going to a peaceful place to be calm.”  
“What do you focus on when you meditate?” he asked.

“I usually clear my mind, then I’m walking through a meadow of flowers, just touching the flowers gently as I walk along.” She sighed remembering her peaceful place.

“Sounds lovely.” He smiled at her and they left the Green room arm in arm.

 

**************

 

Later, at home, supper had been ordered and CAT was soaking in a hot bath before food arrived. Richard went into the bedroom and flopped back on the bed with a huff. After a moment to catch his breath, he smiled. Today had been stressful but not without it’s joys. He had made a promise to her he meant with all his heart.


	25. The Real Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal goes well and Richard has an unpleasant visitor

CAT was less sore and tired when she got done with her bath, just in time to hear the doorbell. She didn’t hear Richard go to the door so she answered it in her bathrobe. After an apology was made to the flustered delivery driver, CAT placed the box in the kitchen and went in search of Richard.

 

He had gotten so comfortable after he flopped back on the bed that he fell asleep. She knelt down on the bed next to him and gently kissed his cheeks and then his lips. When that failed to wake him, she traced her fingers up is thigh and cupped him gently through his pants. He stirred slightly and moaned. She repeated kissing him and gently cupping him until his eyes fluttered open. He reached up and grabbed her and rolled her on to her back with him on top. 

“Um, supper got delivered and I was going to tell you it’s here.”

“Uh huh, that’s it?” He questioned her as he kissed her face and down her now exposed neck and collarbone. 

“Yes, and if we want to eat while it’s still hot, we should probably go eat.” she said breathlessly as he continued his assault on her, across her neck and down to her chest. 

“Mmmmm, I was thinking I could have dessert first.” he said as he licked and kissed around both breasts.

“Well in that case,” CAT said as she pulled him back up to her mouth and continued the passionate encounter. “Seems neither one of us is starving nor are we that tired anymore.”

Richard buried his face in her neck. “No and I hope supper can wait awhile since I have to take advantage of my beautiful lady while she still has the energy.” He rolled off her of and sat up next to her and pulled the belt tied around her waist and opened the front of her robe. “And if she’s a really good girl, we can have a picnic in bed, afterwards.” he said as he bent forward and teased and licked his way down her chest and belly.

CAT arched her hips up as he ran his hand up inside her thighs. “Mmm, I think I like doing dessert first.” she said as he nipped his way to her thigh and parted her legs with his hands. He got down on his knees off the edge of the bed, pulled her hips towards him and positioned himself between her knees..He paused long enough to take off his shirt before enjoying his dessert laid out before him.

 

********

Later, when their other appetites has been sated, they brought their movable feast into the bedroom complete with with blanket for a table cloth and fed each other off their plates and relished the tasty treats. They felt like it was like a Bacchanalian feast, complete with wine and nudity. They giggled and teased and tempted each other while thoroughly enjoying themselves. Loving this man was so easy for her and he inspired her to new heights in all things. 

“You know, I secretly like the attention for agreeing to dance in the musical.” CAT said to him as she winked at him over the rim of her glass.

“I know that’s part of the reason I like acting, so that secret part of me is satisfied. I don’t know a single actor that doesn’t like the fussing their fans give them. Of course it can turn creepy at times and you have to be careful but for the most part, it’s enjoyable, You’ll have to be careful. I have very loyal fans, the "Armitage Army” as they call themselves,“(he made air quotes for AA). "They may get a bit jealous or even resentful when they find out about us.” He leaned in and kissed her between bites, still chewing, he paused while he kissed her. CAT giggled.

“I already knew about the Armitage Army. I actually have a fangirl page on Pinterest with several photos of a sexy and stylish you, dear one.” She grinned at him and ran her fingers up his arm. “I told you I was a little starstruck when I first met you but I also knew that I needed to be just me so I could get my job done. When you started spending more time with me, I was flattered and thrilled but I had no expectations.” she confessed to him. “I thought maybe I’d have a fling to remember well when I went back to Minnesota and that I would smile a secret smile whenever people asked me about my time here.” She sighed. “I have more than I could have ever dreamed or hoped for.” 

“As do I. I have dated enough vapid and vain actresses to know the real thing when I see it.” He looked deeply into her eyes. “I knew you and I would be friends but when you showed me how playful you could be and how much we seemed to have in common, I knew I had to at least see where this would go.” He paused and collected his thoughts. “I honestly don’t want to be separated from you for any reason now and want to enjoy my time with you, no matter where we are.” He touched her face and she tipped her head to lean into his touch. 

“But for now, time to clean up the leavings of this feast and get some real sleep.” CAT said as she started to pull things together. Richard helped her and soon everything was put away and they were wrapped in each others arms, slowly falling asleep.

*****************

The next day CAT worked exclusively with Jay until the cast did a run-through in the afternoon. She maintained a good pace with everyone and only stumbled or forgot her cues twice.The singing was coming along too.

After run-through and notes, CAT went into the dressing room to change out of dancing clothes. From outside the open dressing room doorway she heard two familiar voices: Richard and Izzy.

“None shall pass!” Izzy proclaimed.

“What? My sweetheart is in there,” Richard said in a teasing tone. 

“Speak friend and enter,” Izzy said with an ominous tone.

“Tell you what, how about meeting us at the pub for a quick pint, gatekeeper.” Richard said.

“OK, just teasing. Lovely ring mate! She’s floating on a cloud right now.” Izzy beamed.

“I sure hope so, I am!” he said as he passed her and came into the ladies dressing room. “How about a round of pints, some greasy pub food and a few laughs?” he said as he sat on the bench next to her.

“I’m game! Ale and a little Sheppard’s pie or fish and chips might be just thing to make my feet ache a little less.”

“Great! I’ll go tell the others and see you out there,” he gestured out the door. He smacked her cheek with a quick kiss and stepped lively towards the door. “And thank you again sweetheart for all of this.”

“All part of the service, sir.” she chuckled. “You’ll get my bill later!” she joked. He left laughing.

***********

Later, at the pub, the same one he had taken her dancing on their first unofficial date, Jay and Izzy were having a battle of wits.

“No, no, no, I totally disagree on this,”Izzy said as she beat her palm on the table.

“Well, I disagree with your disagreement,” Jay said emphatically.

“Well, why don’t you two just go battle it out, on the dance floor.” CAT suggested, hoping to get a little alone time with Richard.

“Great! Come on kid! I’ve got some moves to show you!” Jay said and pulled Izzy to her feet and on to the dance floor. They made a quick departure.

“I never thought I’d get you to myself.” CAT said as she wrapped her arms around Richard. He smiled at her and kissed her.

Just then someone came up and stood next to their table. “Richard, is that you?” came a shrill female voice.

“Oh oh,” Richard muttered quietly so only CAT could hear him. He turned slowly towards the voice. “Yes Clarice, it is me.”

“I see, and still too busy to call me back?” She stood there and pouted. She was attractive but there was something about her that didn’t seem right.

“Yes, I’ve been rehearsing everyday and I happen to have a girlfriend now. Clarice, this is CAT,” he gestured to CAT immediately next to him.

“Mum told me you’d taken up with a American and older than you to boot!” she screeched.

“CAT and I met at the theatre where she is the visiting costume designer for this production.” He dropped his voice to a lower register as he clarified who CAT was. “And I don’t appreciate you spreading gossip about me, whether it’s from your mum or not.” Richard added sternly. 

Just then Jay and Izzy returned to the table and saw the drama unfolding. CAT stood and took Izzy by the arm. “Come on Izzy, let’s find the loo.” The two of them walked away. Jay stood not sure what to do.

“Please have a seat Jay, Clarice was just leaving.” Richard said slowly and deep, making sure to make eye contact with Clarice. 

“Of all the nerve! First you dump me for an American granny then you’re rude to me!” She huffed and turned away.

“Be sure to tell your mum!” Jay called out after her. Both he and Richard laughed. 

“I should go see if CAT really did go to the loo and apologize." 

"I don’t know the history with Clarice, but whatever her damage is, you’re much better off exactly where you are mate!” Jay said as he patted Richard’s back.

Richard left the table and caught up with Izzy and CAT in the back hallway outside the washrooms. CAT smiled weakly at Richard and he scooped her up in a hug. “She’s gone now! I’m just so happy that I had a chance to introduce you to her so she can see you’re real.”

“Yep, I’m the real deal mister, and don’t you forget it!” she said and they both laughed.


	26. Living wihtout her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rehearsal and a run in with Clarice, the gang unwinds

After Clarice left Richard pulled CAT on to the dance floor to have a nice slow dance with her. Jay turned to Izzy and nudged her to get her attention.

“Sorry, I was distracted. This has been a busy week. I could just die I’m so tired.”

“Here let me help you. Humor me.” Jay said as he pulled her closer and leaned his head in to her’s. He pantomimed an imaginary gun, cocked it and placed it to his head. Izzy caught on and leaned her head closer to his. He acted out shooting the gun against his head and Izzy did an explosion out the side of her head. They both collapsed on the table and broke into a fit of giggles.

“Helped with the headache but I’m still here.” Izzy giggled as she sat back up and looked toward CAT and Richard slow dancing and lost in their own little world. She sighed and smiled. Their worlds had collided in just the right way and she hoped the best for these two lovely people.

“Di'ya think we should slip away and let them have a nice peaceful time?” Jay asked Izzy when he saw where she was looking.

“Na, I don’t think it’ll matter. They’re lost in their own little world and we’re just a couple of mates hanging out with them. I just hope they survive whatever happens next.” Izzy said wistfully.

“The next few weeks may be very telling for them, how strong they are together.” Jay said. 

Just then the song ended and CAT and Richard wound their way back to the table and sat. They turned and smiled at each other.

“I think we should all get going, get a good night’s sleep before the drudgery of tech tomorrow.” CAT said looking expectantly at the other two. 

Jay nodded and yawned. “Com'on in Izzy, give you a lift home.” He stood and helped her pull out her chair.

“I’m game for that! See you two tomorrow!” Izzy said as she picked up her bag and turned to go.

“Sleep sweet and I’ll see you in the morning,” CAT said to Izzy and nodded to Jay. “Drive carefully, I need her in one piece if she’s going to me both me and her.” They all laughed.

After they left, Richard paid the cheque and they left. On the way home CAT was reminiscing on the events of the last several days. 

“I just don’t know how you can do this all the time. I’m trying desperately to keep up and struggling.” she sighed.

“I have been doing it since Public school and it’s just in my blood.” he said as he clasped her hand. “Tell you what, I’ll make some tea when we get home and you get comfortable.

"Deal partner!” CAT said.

AS promised, Richard brewed tea and brought out CAT a china cup and saucer with a splash of milk. He carefully poured the tea from a tea pot and then poured one for himself and set aside the pot. CAT nestled back against his arm and then carefully set her cup back on the saucer. 

“My favorite sound in the whole world is the sound of a teacup finding its place….on a saucer,” Cat said as she sat back. “It just sounds so delicate and so sophisticated.”

“You don´t say,” Richard jested at her. "I guess you’re in the right place to satisfy that fondness.”

“I’m in the right place for lots of things,” CAT said as she turned and kissed him.

 

Later, in bed, CAT had fallen asleep after making love and she usually slept soundly afterwards. Richard hummed lightly and slipped his arm around her and pulled her into spooning with him. She sighed and he let out a contented sigh. He thought his world was so complete and wondered how it had happened that one person could make such a huge impact on on his life. Was he really that lonely before he had met her? He didn’t think so but now he could imagine living without her.


	27. The show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technical rehearsal and they all sort of survive

The next day was technical rehearsal. It was dreaded by actors and tech people alike. It was an extra long rehearsal in which the director got to stop and start the rehearsal randomly to check on technical aspects of the actually running of the show, in order to tweak things a bit here and there. Since their director, Paul Aaslund, had been out after the first 3 weeks of blocking, due to a family emergency, his return seemed ominous. Tom, who was the assistant director and defacto director during that time should have just been renamed the full director but that’s not what was decided in the end and now they all had to prove they had been doing their jobs during Paul’s absence. 

Tom made appearances in both dressing rooms as the actors went through getting ready for the first full dress rehearsal sans the speed. 

“I hope everyone is ready for today.” he said to the ladies getting ready. “I know today won’t be easy but once we’re done with today, we’re in the home stretch. There will be food service set up in the Green Room and make sure to use that as a quiet space for everyone. If you’re not in an upcoming scene, feel free to hang out in the house. Thanks in advance for this and we’ll see you for notes afterwards." 

Izzy was prepped costumes and CAT looked at her. Izzy smiled and they both nodded, knowing that today would be grueling. Izzy had two volunteers from the fashion school to help her for running the show and one was available to come in for the day to help. Everyone was set now and all they had to do was get past the next several hours. CAT crossed to Izzy and gave her a one armed hug. 

"Thank you for all that you’re doing. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Izzy sniffed, "You’d best get going before I get all weepy.” She nudged her in the direction of the door and CAT left but not before looking over her shoulder at the chaos.

CAT went in to the Green Room and looked around. It had been transformed from the informal rehearsal space to having tables and chairs and several couches pulled against the walls. The catering staff was serving tea, scones and fruit for the crew and cast. Richard was there but stood apart from everyone as they quietly sipped tea and collected themselves. CAT quietly approached him and he seemed to sense her and turned to her and smiled.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, but truth is, I need a cuddle,” she said.

He extended his arms and pulled her into a close hug. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. "It’ll all be OK. How is Izzy doing?”

CAT tipped her head back so she could see him. “She’s doing OK, but when I gave her a hug, she nearly started crying.”

“We’ll have to think of something special to do for her when all this is over.”

“I agree! Well, time to check on things once more before they call places.” CAT said as she stepped away from him. “See you out there.”

“Mmmm, and keep smiling luv.” he said wistfully.

CAT went into the men’s dressing room and checked on all the actors. Most had gotten their costumes in order so there wasn’t much to do except pick up a few random pieces of personal clothing off the floor. and look around.

Next she made her way back into the nearly deserted Ladies dressing room. Izzy was giving instructions to her volunteer when she spied CAT. “I have my clipboard and I’m all set to take notes. Hopefully there won’t be that many.”

“I’m hoping that he goes easy on some of this since he hasn’t been here for most of the rehearsals." 

"That would be fair."Just then an announcement came over the speakers for all A1S1 actors to take their places.

"Well, here we go!” CAT said to Izzy and they both laughed. Izzy gave CAT a quick hug and CAT made her way backstage to take her place for an entrance. Izzy grabbed her clipboard from the dressing room and made her way to the house to be seated with Paul, Tom and the other technical directors for notes.

**********

A half hour later, the actors left for any necessary costume changes and a reset to Act1S2. CAT came off stage since she wasn’t needed and went down into the house to catch up quickly with Izzy. So far so good about notes, only a few minor adjustments and they would be set. She quietly excused herself but not before she admired the stunning performance Richard was giving. She was definitely so smitten with him she just shook her head. She looked down at her new ring and smiled. Time to be off and change into her next costume.

******

They all broke for lunch about half way though the run through. Izzy and CAT retreated upstairs to discuss notes and have their lunch quietly. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs rather hastily. She looked up in time to see Richard come through the door.

“I thought you left me!”Richard said, slightly out of breath.

CAT crossed to him and hugged him. “No, I wouldn’t do that but I thought you might need some alone time. Besides,Izzy and I were discussing the notes." 

Richard sighed. "I’ll go retrieve my lunch from downstairs and stay down there if that’s what you need.”

“No, actually, I would love it if you joined us.” CAT hugged him again and kissed his cheek. Richard turned and left them alone.CAT turned to Izzy and smiled weakly. “How do I tell him, ’I would go hell and back just to get to be with you,’ without sounding like a needy selfish person?”

“I think he already knows that, why else would he be so concerned when you weren’t where he expected? ” Izzy said. She looked directly at CAT as she nodded her head. “That man has it bad for you and he’s over the moon besides!”

“I know, as am I but I’m hoping this all doesn’t evaporate the second we’re separated for any length of time.” CAT sat down again next to Izzy.

“I doubt very much that will happen, if anything, quite the opposite will happen.”

“I’d like to think so.” CAT said just as Richard reappeared with his food in hand and a large smile. He took a seat next to CAT and kissed her. 

“Sorry I sounded so foolish earlier. I guess when I didn’t find you downstairs it didn’t occur to me that you two would want time to discuss things.” Richard looked at her sheepishly.

“That’s alright luv, it’s very stressful right now getting all this done. I’ll make it up to you later.” she said and winked at him.

“Hmmmm, I like the sound of that!” he said and smiled broadly.

*****

Feeling refreshed after lunch, they went back to work getting through the tech rehearsal. It was long and grueling due to all the stops and starts for notes and questions. Paul advised moving CAT forward for one of the dance numbers because of her height and she felt a bit self-conscious about it. Richard winked at her so she smiled back at her. 

There were more tech notes than anything else but it was annoying to have to stop and start each scene several times for tech people to adjust things or for discussion about changes. Paul actually liked the pink dress Izzy and CAT had worked so hard on and it felt like a win for them. 

When they finally finished for the day, the dressing room was buzzing with excitement about the announced impromptu party in the Green room after they were done for the day. Seems Paul was making up for his absence and letting them celebrate getting through the tech rehearsal. 

As she changed out of her costume and into her regular dress, CAT frowned. She was looking forward to a quiet evening with Richard at home. Tomorrow they would have a day of rest and the nest day a short run through before starting a few days of dress rehearsals. 

She was still frowning when Izzy came up to her.“Hey boss, why the long face?”

“I was just looking forward to some quiet time but now we’re having this reception. I had hoped to have a nice evening alone with Richard and well, I guess I just need to pull on my big girl knickers and deal with it!” CAT huffed.

“Well put! When we do short rehearsal we’ll have plenty of time to do repairs and changes. At least the list is short and you and I don’t have much to worry about after that." 

"I’m grateful. I just wish I knew what I was doing after performances.” CAT sighed.

“You two haven’t discussed your time after performances? Seems you have much to discuss on your day off.” Izzy said with a sympathetic smile.

“Aye, and hopefully I can shake this uneasy feeling about my future soon.” CAT stood and gestured toward the door. “But for now, the show and the party, must go on."Izzy linked arms with CAT. 

"Yes, PAR-TEE!” Izzy said excited and escorted her friend out the door.


	28. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised made and a haunting from the past, again.

Richard stopped CAT in the hallway outside the dressing rooms and Izzy excused herself to go on to the reception.  
"I wanted to give you something, a sort of good luck charm." He pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with tiny diamonds set in rose gold roses intertwined with leaves. He held it up for her to see. As she reached out to touch it, she let out a little gasp.  
"It looks a lot like the Black Hills Gold from back home."  
"I know, I had it made so it would remind you of me and of home, both things you love. I hope this helps you make a decision to stay here a little longer with me, for now." he said as he took the necklace out the box. She turned around and lifted her hair so he could fasten it. She instinctively reached up to touch it and smiled.  
"We do have to discuss at more length our futures and where each of us will be." she said as she turned to face him again.  
He bent over and kissed her. "I know and I was hoping tomorrow we could take a drive somewhere for some time to talk." He pulled her into him at the waist and swayed with unheard music, dancing ever so slightly.  
"Let's get in to the party before everyone thinks we've skipped out of them." she said as she smiled at him and kissed him.  
"Mmmmm, don't tempt me!" he said as he dipped her and brought them both up into a tight embrace. After a quick hug and kiss more they headed into the Green Room for the reception.

***********  
The mood was festive with candles glowing, soft music playing and lots of food and champagne. Richard grabbed two glasses of bubbly off a tray and handed one to CAT. He escorted her to one of the couches where they sat next to Tom and Izzy. They had been discussing the music in the play and how some it seemed modern and not in keeping with the theme.  
"This is what happens when you get a rock musician to write the score, not all of it jives." Tom was explaining to Izzy.  
"It's not like I don't like it, I do! But some of it is a bit disjointed." Izzy complained.  
Just then Jay walked up and plopped next to Izzy on the arm of the couch. "Hey kids, having fun? He specifically nodded at CAT and Richard on the other end of the couch. She reached up and touched her necklace as if she was keeping a secret.  
"Oh my! Is that a new sparkly that your lady love is wearing?" Jay directed his question at Richard.  
"I consider it a good luck charm and that all goes well for her in the coming weeks on stage." Richard beamed. Jay smiled back and Izzy leaned forward to see the necklace. CAT grinned sheepishly and let Izzy see it.  
"That is one special good luck charm! Good on you Richard! Convince the girl to stay longer too I'll wager." she nodded to him.  
"I certainly hope so," he said as he picked up CAT's hand and kissed it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm famished and must hunt and gather food stuffs for me and my lady love." He stood and handed CAT his glass. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked towards the buffet.  
CAT held up his glass and spied him though the champagne in the glass. The candle light made the whole scene glow through the glass. He was returning just as she lowered the glass.  
Tom leaned over towards her and said in low tones, "I hope you know that you're always welcome here if you should find yourself wanting to costume another show."  
She smiled back at him. "Thank you for that vote of confidence and I'm just not sure where I'll be. If my feet lead me back here, I'd be happy to be guest designer again, as long as I have my Izzy!"  
"Sure thing, we like her too and hopefully she's learning enough to become a designer in her own right."  
"I now she is, just needs a bit more polish. She's an excellent second for me and I'll always be happy to work with her."  
Tom smiled back at CAT. "Good to know."  
Richard approached with two plates loaded with goodies for them to share. He carefully handed one to CAT and sat next to her on the crowded couch. "I'll miss this when this is over but I can always come back."  
"Tom just told me they'd love to have me design a show, if I'm available." CAT told Richard while looking directly into his eyes.  
He smiled and nodded. "I was hoping that you might get that same response when I do other project too. Maybe you can come along and either act in it or work on production." He kept smiling at her as he fed her a chocolate off his plate. It was shaped like a star. "For my little star, may you always shine brightly." he said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
Just then Paul stood and clinked his glass with a fork. "Attention all, please," he waited for the talking to stop. "I want to thank you all for working with Tom in my absence and for doing such a great job. We won't get another chance like this between now and opening so I wanted to have a little fun and host this little party for all of you. This has been a dream come true helping this production come to life. It's an unknown play and unusual music and unique themes so I'm hoping for the best. So, here's to the play!" he said as he lifted his glass into the air.  
"The play," everyone responded and raised their glasses. The music started again and soon everyone was laughing and eating and drinking to their heart's content. When Richard and CAT had finished their plates, they quietly slipped out and gathered their personal stuff from the dressing rooms and left for the evening.  
*****  
The drive home was lovely with the windows down and the cool breeze coming in through the windows. Richard broke the reverie by speaking first.  
"I thought we could drive down to a former estate home a short drive from here and have lunch. They've opened a restaurant in it and we can sit on the patio to eat and later walk the hedge maze on the grounds."  
CAT pulled her hand back in from the open window. "Sounds lovely. I'm looking forward to a day off and just the two of us on the loose for once." She turned to look at him. "I know we need to talk about this later, but I'd really like to say, I've had a more than wonderful time here, being with you. I don't want this to end."  
"But...." he paused to get her to finish the thought.  
"But I do have things I have to go home for. In the meantime, I have at least another month before I am required to be home but that will happen soon enough." She reached out and touched his hand. "I am absolutely crazy in love with you Richard and this has been the best Summer of my life." She sighed and paused. "I just don't want it to end."  
He picked up her hand and squeezed it gently. "I know what you mean and I hope we can persevere through any absences from one another. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you."  
"I want to be with you, always." she confessed to him. "I know that might not be practical at times but I'm willing to work really hard at it to maintain what we've started here." She looked at him as he drove and he smiled.  
"Me too."  
***********  
After they got home they sat quietly and sipped a glasses of wine and nibbled on cheese and crackers. "I hate that they served a buffet for starving actors and it's nothing but hors d'oeuvres." CAT said between bites.  
"I know, I'm still starving. Too late for take away?" he said as he looked at his watch for the time.  
"No, but only if you want to eat in bed again." CAT grinned.  
"Ah, well, I'll order and you go get ready for bed." he grinned back at her as he picked up his phone.  
A half hour later, as they lay spent in bed, the doorbell rang. Richard got up and pulled on his sleep pants and robe as he walked to the door. He looked out the peep hole at the front door and sighed. It wasn't the delivery man after all. He opened the door a crack and spied the scantily clad figure of Clarice on the front step. He refused to open the door fully.  
"What on earth brings you to my door at this hour?" he said peeved.  
She stumbled back a bit, bleary eyed and obviously drunk. "I just had to see you again, to make sure I can't do anything to chase off the Yank." she slurred. She reached out a and placed a hand on the door. "Please just let me in and I'll show you," she said as she opened her blouse a bit more showing off more than was tasteful.  
"No Clarice, I'm going to call you a cab and you're leaving, NOW!" he said as he closed the door fully. He retrieved his phone form the living room couch and called the cab company, gave his address and a description of what Clarice was wearing. After he finished he found her slumped against the door. He opened the door enough to push her out of the way and propped her up on the steps leading to the walk. He pointedly held her up as he picked up her wallet from her handbag. He located her driver's license and noted the address. The cab pulled up just as the food delivery came. The delivery driver assisted on helping him get her into the cab. He gave the cabby her address and the cab sped off.  
With her taken care of, the delivery driver retrieved the food box from his car and handed it off the to Richard. with a raised eyebrow.  
CAT had opened the front door in time to see them pout an inebriated Clarice into the cab. She stood back and watched the exchange. She stepped out on the step when the delivery driver handed the food to Richard, she cleared her throat. Richard looked up at her and then to the delivery driver. "Food's here dear," he proclaimed to CAT as he nodded to the driver. The driver gave CAT an appreciative smile and nodded to her. "Mam, sir, have a good evening." he said as he departed.  
"Was that Clarice you put into that cab? I feel like I missed out on some drama."  
"Nothing worth mentioning other than she probably won't remember it tomorrow but she'll have a head the size of the London Eye!" he said as he raise done eyebrow at her.  
"Well good for her, looks like she was about to stir up trouble so she deserves what she gets." CAT said defiantly.  
"And she doesn't get me. You have me." Richard said as they carried the food into the house.  
*********  
Later, after they had eaten, he brought up both of his hands, fists clenched lightly around something. "Pick one," he said to her.  
"OK," she said and tapped his right hand. He turned it over his hand and opened it. Inside lay a small piece of paper on his palm. She picked it up and read "A Y S"  
"What's in the other hand?" she asked as she looked at the piece of paper.  
"That's the other part of the lucky charm I wanted to share with you." He turned over his other hand and opened it. On the paper in that hand read "A L W" "It seems we've been using that word a lot lately and I thought it would make for a good lucky charm. Carry your part with you wherever you go, and it will lead you back to me." he said and he leaned in and kissed her.  
"Always," she replied and kissed him back.


	29. Show you the way back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAT and Richard seriously discuss their future

Richard and CAT drove out to the old manor house the next morning and arrived too early for lunch so they made a reservation with the restaurant and walked out to the gardens. They were enjoying the hedge maze and gardens tremendously as they waited for their reservation. With a map in hand, they carefully navigated the maze. 

 

As they walked along, Richard was asking her more questions about her life and her family. Before long the topic turned to something deeply serious and CAT was having a difficult time emotionally.

 

“Roger died about 4 years ago while Thomas was still in public school and Marie was at University.” She paused as she got a little teary. Richard reached up and rubbed her arm.

 

“It’s OK, I’ll be right here now, to hold you when the sky falls down.” Richard said in a soothing voice. He hugged her to his chest as she cried.  
“This was supposed to be our special day out and I feel like I’m spoiling it.” CAT said and hiccuped from her sobs.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let go, I’ll be right here, I will show you the way back home, never leave you all alone.” Richard confessed to her as he held her. She looked up at him with a tear stained face. “I’ll show you how to live again, and heal the brokenness within you. Let me love you.” he said as she looked into his eyes. She knew he truly meant what he said and appreciated him even more for it.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I want to live up to those ideals and live like this forever. I was in awe of you when I first met you, I never thought someone like you would even notice me. I don’t have that much to offer anyone. I am a simple woman, living life vicariously most of the time. I never thought I deserved someone like you.” she said as she held him and looked into his eyes.

 

“I don’t want to be parted from you. I know we have to be practical about our time but I’ll be right here to hold you when the sky falls down.” He looked down at her and kissed her. She knew he would keep that promise.

 

********

They wandered about the gardens for a while more until their appointment for their table was ready. As they ate, they discussed future plans beyond the finish of the play.

 

“I have to go back for filming of Spooks but I’m pretty sure they’re killing off Lucas North this season. There’s just too many things going on and I really want to move on to something else.” He looked at her. 

“I have already contacted my manager and told him I’d like to do projects where I can have to along with me.” He nodded to her and she smiled. “He did hear of something of a larger project in the works but I won’t know for sure for a few months. Plus there’s another new series that sounds interesting that requires some travel but of course I’d want you with me.” He looked at her for reaction.

 

“Of course I’d love to travel with you!” she said enthusiastically. She took his hand and looked at him in earnest.“ I love that you want me with you as much as possible. I’m not sure how I feel about some remote locations and if the production will accommodate me but I’d like to be with you whenever possible.” She was lost his eyes, thinking how different her life would be. 

 

“We can discuss the job offers as they come in so we know where we will be and if it’s possible for you to be with me.” He looked out over the gardens. “I hate the idea of being separated but I also know you want time with your family too and if it’s not possible for you to be with me, you always have my family here too.” He smiled as he looked down at their hands clasped together. “If this becomes a more permanent thing for us, then they’ll have to accommodate you coming with me.” he said as he kissed her. 

 

“How do you mean, permanent?” She looked curiously at him.

 

He winked at her. “It was never my intention to be permanently a bachelor.” He saw in her eyes the realization of what he was saying then added, “Of course, that isn’t for a little while yet, so nothing to worry about. We’ll just take our time and see how we’re doing.” She smiled at him.

 

“I’m not in a rush, other than to spend more time with you too.” she said with a broad smile.

 

He smiled back at her. “Good, because right now I’d love to finish lunch and stroll the gardens again before these rain clouds make good on their threats to ruin this perfect day." 

They quickly finished their lunch and walked out into the cloudy day. She thought about her world, so far away but was loving the time she had left with Richard. She wondered how hard it would be to be away from him and how they would manage but was more confident about their future now that they had had time to discuss things.

*********

Later, at home, she called her daughter and son separately and discussed her plans with them. Each seemed supportive in their own ways but her daughter seemed the most concerned.

 

"You hardly know this man Mom. Aren’t you moving too fast?”

 

“I have never felt this close to anyone, not even your father. Marie, he’s the most amazing man and he truly loves me for just me.” CAT smiled as she thought of their earlier conversation. “You’ll just have to keep an eye on your brother for awhile longer while I have the opportunity to stay with Richard here. It might not always be like this. He might be at a remote filming site and I can’t go with him so I’ll be home again.”

 

“What about your job and your commitment to the children’s theatre?”

 

“I have been in contact with them and I basically will be a designer for the children’s productions and whenever I’m back home long enough. They’re satisfied with that since their lead designer hasn’t retired yet and given up her lead position yet.” CAT thought about how fractious it got at times working with the older woman and what a relief it would be to only work on the productions she wanted to. “Going back to part time will be OK. I have so few bills and there isn’t much for me to do otherwise." 

 

"But when the baby comes, are you going to be able to come home?” Marie asked concerned.

 

“Yes darling, I will and it will all work out as planned.” CAT said confidently.

 

***********

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing. CAT actually cooked for the first time in weeks it seemed and they sat down to a romantic meal with candles and wine. It had been awhile since they had had the chance to just be alone and not exhausted from rehearsals or rushing off to do something else. The next morning was a short run through rehearsal without costumes. then they wold get one more break and the 3 days after that were all dress rehearsals and a chance for the technical crew to catch up with all the changes suggested in the tech rehearsal. 

 

CAT made her way up to the costume loft before rehearsal could start properly. Izzy had already been there awhile and had pulled any of the changes for the costumes and had them on the rack upstairs. CAT perused the list of notes again and started to look through the rack for easier stuff she could hand sew downstairs in the dressing room during rehearsal. She heard Izzy clomping up the stairs and she appeared with a few more costumes in her hands.

 

“I’m here, let me help you with that.” she said as she took some of the garments from Izzy’s arms and laid them on the table. 

 

“I’m really glad to see you, we need to get started on this mess so we can have a good dress rehearsal tomorrow.” Izzy said exhausted.

 

CAT eyed the younger woman over and saw she wasn’t in the best shape. “What did you end up doing on your day off?”

 

“I ended up at Mum’s and we had a bit of a scrape. She still doesn’t think I know how to take care of myself and should be married and having babies.” Izzy laughed. “Of course she wants tickets to come see the show too so I’m not sure she doesn’t approve of some of what I do after all." 

 

"Don’t worry about it too much. It’s a mother’s job to worry about her kids and it sounds like she’s got her heart in the right place. You just need to keep doing the great job you’re doing. As far as a man to marry, you’re not exactly around that many eligible men at work!” CAT winked at her.

 

“Yeah, they’re either gay, married, ancient or the starving artist types.” Both had a good laugh over that. 

 

“I was going through the list and seeing if there’s anything I can do while waiting downstairs in the dressing room. I think I can handle this lot here.” She indicated a pile she had made on the table. “I’ll help you in the storage loft for the rest of the changes we have to pull before I go downstairs for rehearsal.”

 

“I’ll grab the clipboard and we can go up now.” Izzy said as she crossed to the table and picked up the clipboard. “After you madame.” she said with a sweep of her hand towards the door.

 

“Right there wit-cha pardner!” CAT said and they both laughed and left the loft to ascend the stairs.

 

**********

With rehearsal over for the day and another break the next day before dress rehearsals, CAT and Richard plotted a way to give Izzy a break. 

 

“Supper out with us might not be enough,” Richard suggested to CAT. How about a shopping trip to pick out a special dress for opening night.“ he suggested.

 

"Are you up for shopping with Izzy?” she asked. He nodded.

 

“As long as I get to pick out a few more things for you too!” he shot back at her.  
“You’re going to positively spoil me!” she said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Just then Izzy walked in. 

 

“Enough of that you two!” Izzy scolded. “I thought you two would be long gone by now with another break tomorrow.”

 

“Nope and we’re just getting started dear.” CAT said as she looped her arm around Izzy. 

 

“Oh, do tell.” Izzy was curious what her new friends had in mind.

 

“We were thinking of supper and dancing tonight and then a little shopping tomorrow.” CAT winked at Izzy as the younger woman stood there with her mouth gaping.

 

“We would like to say thanks for helping us both so much. CAT wants you to have something spectacular to wear for opening night and I agree.” Richard nodded in agreement with CAT’s thoughts.

 

“Lead on MacDuff!” Izzy said with enthusiasm and they all got ready to go have some real fun.


	30. How much she means to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT warning!! While this was the end of the 30 day challenge, I will continue posting segments from this story.   
> Richard and CAT have sex, description included this time, they take Izzy shopping and they get ready for the first dress rehearsal.

The trio soon became a quartet at supper that evening with Jay tagging along for the fun. They laughed so hard and danced to half the songs playing despite aching from all the time dancing for rehearsals. Their merry little group had so much fun it was difficult to say good night at the end of it. Jay gave Izzy a ride home and Richard and CAT drove home in high spirits.

“I’m not even dreading opening night anymore,” CAT said with a grin.

“I’m very glad to hear that,” Richard said as he smiled back at her. Their moment of merriment was such a relief from the physical stresses of repeated rehearsals and was thoroughly enjoyed by both of them.

“I just can’t believe we danced so much,” she squeaked. “

Hey! It is a very good way for releasing tension, mind you,”

She added after a moment. "I’m really looking forward to spoiling Izzy tomorrow. Can we go to breakfast before we pick her up? I’m craving a good old fashioned British breakfast. I haven’t had that treat since the time you and I went out for breakfast at that charming little place with the garden.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady luv.” Richard scooped up her hand and kissed it.

Soon they were home again and settling in for the night. Richard paused to admire CAT curled up in the couch, feet propped up in front of her and a cup of tea in her hand. He couldn’t imagine his life any differently right now or from now on.

“I have one more surprise for you and it should be arriving in a few days.”

“More surprises? You really aim to spoil me Mr. Armitage!” CAT smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Mmmm, that’s my job from now on. I aim to make you the happiest woman I can.” He took her cup of tea out of her hands and set it aside. “Speaking of which, I mean to start now.” He leaned in and kissed her face and worked his way down to her neck. She moaned and lifted her chin so he could continue his path across her neck. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and kissed lower and lavished attention on each breast.

“Should we continue this in the bedroom?” CAT inquired when he stopped for a moment.

“Follow me to paradise.” he said with a gleam in his eye.

Once in the bedroom CAT turned her attention to his shirt first. Once it was unbuttoned, she unbuckled his belt and then undid the top fastener on this pants. She slowly pulled his zipper down with one hand as she ran her palm down his t-shirted chest. She pulled the shirt and t-shirt out from being tucked in his pants and soon he stood before her bare chested. She ran her hands appreciatively over his chest and stepped in to run her hands up his back then down to his hips when she started to pull his pants down slowly.

She dropped down to one knee pulling the pants down his legs and encouraged him to step out of his pants one foot at a time. She slowly nibbled her way up his thighs and stopped before his briefs. She hooked her fingers into the waistband in front of each hip and slowly pulled them down easing them over his butt in back and his growing erection in front. She slid them down his legs and again encouraged him to step out of them one foot at a time. She pulled off his socks and tossed them on to the pile of his clothes to her side.He now stood completely naked in front of her and reached down to pull her up by her hands.

He pulled her already open blouse out of her skirt and then slid it off her shoulders and off her arms. When he placed it aside, he reached behind her and unfastened her bra. He slid that off her shoulders and arms leaving her upper torso bare. He ran his hands up her arms and then under each breast and gently caressed them. He worked his way down to her skirt and unbuttoned the side and zipped it down on her left side. He slowly slid it down her legs and urged her to step out of it as he tossed it aside. He went up and pulled down her pettipants and disposed of them likewise. He slid her pink panties down her legs making sure to caress her legs all the way down and went down on his knees as slid them down her legs. He nosed her mound with his nose and breathed out as if to warm her core. CAT moaned as he slid his hand back up between her thighs, stopping just short of her mound. She looked down at him expectantly as he looked up at her. He teased his fingers down her legs to make short work of her socks then grabbed her by the hips and steered her around so her back was facing the bed. He stood up, pulled back the covers on the bed and gently pushed her back on the bed.

He grabbed her knees and pulled her so just her body remained on the bed. He kneeled down between her knees and gently spread her legs a little wider. He kissed and nipped at her legs starting at her knees and worked his way up both legs. CAT arched her back in anticipation as he kissed closer and closer to his target. He gently spread her folds open with his finger tips, and licked his lips looking into her eyes. He dipped his head and gently licked the inside of her folds until he worked his way to her button. He worked it over slowly and carefully as his fingers worked lower and parted her inner lips and slid one finger inside, exploring slowly. CAT nearly screamed when her orgasm hit her, She started to giggle from the loss of control as she often did after an orgasm.

He spread her legs a little further apart and pulled her legs up and held them as he rubbed his erection on her moistened slit. He let go of one leg, reached down and slid his tip inside of her and regained his hold on her leg. He slowly rocked his hips until he was well and truly engulfed inside of her, He slowly thrust against her still holding her legs ups. He let go of her legs so he could brace himself on either side her and pulled himself off his knees and onto his feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he plunged into her and started to thrust harder and faster rocking her forcefully. Soon she had another orgasm as he was pounding into her. He stopped, still deep within her, and wrapped his arms under her arms and pushed her up on the bed so he could kneel on the bed properly. With them both properly on the bed, he continued to thrust into her until she screamed out with yet another orgasm. He soon followed suit and groaned as he held perfectly still. His throbbing member pulsed deep within her and she moaned low and made a guttural sound.

He slowly eased himself out of her and rolled to his side and pulled her over to him. She rolled to her side and spooned with him, both of them still somewhat sideways on the bed. He kissed the back of her neck while he reached down to pull covers over them. He ran his hand over her side and up into her hair. He nuzzled into her hair and murmured soft purring words of love into her ear.

After several minutes she eased her self away from him and urged him up on the bed and not sideways. He pulled her again into spooning with him and soon they were both breathing heavily, succumbing to sleep.

A few hours later, CAT got up to use the bathroom and slowly eased herself out of his embrace. He loved to sleep with one arm under her pillow so that her neck rested on his arm and he pulled his arm around her to hold her against him. It was a position she had come to love since he held her all night for more the most part. There were some nights where one or the other would roll away but they usually stayed entwined somehow and still in contact.

She looked down at him, his face so peaceful as he slept and she loved him even more. She never knew love or lovemaking could be so sweet until she met him. She had loved her husband but as time went on, such closeness and cuddles were so routine they were all but forgotten. With Richard, she was certain they would remain this close for many years.

*********

Morning dawned with the lovers still tangled in bed. Richard slowly lifted his head and looked down at CAT’s sleeping form. She had kicked the covers off herself at some point and her nude body looked so enticing. He rubbed her leg and then her lower back, hoping to wake her gently.

“If you’re looking to do some good, you could massage my shoulders a bit,” she said sleepily into his arm.

“Why don’t we get into a a nice warm shower and I’ll rub you down afterwards.” he murmured into her ear.

“Mmmmm, that sounds heavenly.” she mumbled back. “But first, I need coffee so I’ll set that up to brew while you get the water nice and hot for the shower.” She rolled over and pulled herself to her feet and sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. . 

He all but bounced out of bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the water. He thought about how he loved pleasing her in so many little and simple ways. He smiled broadly as he stepped into the shower and waited for her.

She stepped into the shower a few minutes later and stepped directly under the water. She let the water cascade down her head and body as he ran his hands over her. She had toned up more since she started dancing and her was determined to keep her dancing and toned as long as he could.

“Your body has been getting quite the work out lately with all the dancing. You look toned and taught”

“Oh yeah?” She opened one eye and shielded it with a hand so she could see him through the water. “

You´re joking right?”

“No, I can see your legs and abs are looking more toned than when you and I were first together. I think this is something we should continue after we’re done with the musical” He was admiring her body through the spray of water and running his hands over her.

“Is that so? Well we’ll have plenty of time to dance the night away once we’re done with this and you don’t have filming going on.” She smiled at him as she stepped into his embrace. “But for now, I’m in need of coffee and a proper British breakfast.” She kissed him and ruffled his wet hair.

“Right away mum, and would you like a side of cheesecake on the side?” he said as he offered her his side profile and flourished his hands down his body.

“Ummm, sure, as long as I get fed sometime soon.” she joked.

They both laughed as they started to get clean in earnest.

*******

CAT texted Izzy while they were were having breakfast and asked if she was ready to go shopping. Izzy’s excited reply made CAT giggle. Richard gave her a one eyebrow raised look as he sipped his coffee.

“I think Izzy is excited about shopping with us today.” CAT grinned at him.

“I’m glad to hear she is looking forward to this. Selfridges will never be the same after you two are done!” He winked at her and grinned.

“Suppose we can find Meg again to assist us?”

“I’ll make sure to request her help when we get there.” Richard smiled at her. She was so thoughtful. I agree we should have her assistance.“

********

In the end they end Richard was highly entertained while the ladies fussed over dresses and accessories. He picked out another stunning dress for CAT which she almost demurred about but finally agreed and they all left with parcels and packages to keep them all happy. CAT had insisted on getting a new tie and pocket square for Richard to wear that would match the red dress he was so fond of.

They went to lunch afterwards and laughed until their sides hurt. The 3 friends were having so much fun it was hard to say their goodbyes at the end of the day. CAT hugged Izzy when they were dropping her off.

"I had so much fun today. I can’t believe it’s back to the grind tomorrow and dress rehearsals” CAT sighed as she looked at her young friend.

“I’m so glad you’re staying on for awhile after this is all over with. I don’t start the next production for a month, maybe we can really get around to seeing some of the sights together.” Izzy hugged her back and looked wistfully at her.

“I"d love that! Especially on days when Richard will be tied up with production. I know that there are days I won’t be going with him so we can do all the sightseeing we want to then!”

“It’s a date!” Izzy declared. She waved good bye to Richard and then turned to leave. “I hope everything goes smoothly over the next week and we get to wear our fancy new dresses for opening night!”

“Yes, I hope so too. Until tomorrow then Izzy.”

*********

With dress rehearsals starting the next day, Richard and CAT decided to have a quiet evening in. He helped her in making supper and then they relaxed with watching a movie before bed. CAT answered a few emails from friends back home as she sat quietly with Richard. Most of her friends were supportive of her decision to stay a bit longer in London and wanted to know how things were going, in general. She had been posting some updates on her Facebook page but that was mainly about the production itself and not mud personal information since she didn’t want the world to know about she and Richard yet. Time was still on her side and she hoped when everyone found out, they would be as understanding of things then.

Making love that evening was deliberately slow, wanting to revel in the feelings they had for one another. He stopped and looked deeply into her eyes as if to tell her how much he really felt for her. Those deep looks communicated so much, telling her so many things he didn’t always say to her.

Later, when they were snuggled up together, she asked him why he didn’t express his feelings for her in words more often. He didn’t hold back when it came to expressing his affection physically but hi actually saying he loved her came less frequently.

“I guess I hold back because I’ve only said it to a few people before and I’m always afraid for my heart. I know how much I love you, I just have a hard time expressing that in words. sometimes saying the words doesn’t seem like enough.” He looked into her eyes. “It’s a very intimate thing and I just feel like it’s something special between just us when I say it.”

CAT nodded. “I’ve only been in love once, if you don’t count my kids.” She chuckled. “This time, it just hit me like a bolt out of the blue how much I care for you and it felt so entirely different than with Roger.”

“I understand, and I will do better in telling you more often how I feel.”

“Only if you really want to. I wouldn’t change a thing about you, not even that.” She smiled at him and kissed him.

“Nor I you my love, not one freckle.”

********

The back stage area was buzzing from all the activity as everyone was getting ready for the first ‘real’ dress rehearsal. Everyone’s costumes with corrections were done and downstairs along with Izzy’s 2 volunteers for dressing and changes. CAT had come in early with Richard for two purposes: So CAT could help Izzy pull those last minute things together and also, so Richard could get into his costume early and have some quiet time alone. He went up into the costume loft after CAT and Izzy were done so he could be totally alone. He preferred to be alone for a while to contemplate his character and get the right mind set before a performance.

CAT rounded the corner coming into the men’s dressing room in time to see two of the dancers arguing. One was Izzy’s friend John and the other was another young dancer that CAT didn’t know very well. It looked like a heated debate.

“Yeah, well Tom told me that you’re not the understudy any more since you missed two rehearsals and I’ve been here for all of them!”

John looked furious. “I have a right to discuss this with him before you go spreading rumors like that!” he said angrily.

“Wait, gentlemen, let me get Tom back here and….”

“Buzz off CAT!” the other dancer practically spat out.

“Buzz off? I´m not buzzing anywhere before you explain this,“

CAT knew this wasn’t the end of this discussion.

"Hey jerk, apologize to her!” John said insistently.

“Yeah, and who’s gonna make me?” the other dancer taunted “Her good two shoes boyfriend?!” With that John shoved the other man back and CAT stepped in the middle. They both stepped back as Izzy came into the dressing room.

“I let Tom know he was needed, right away.” she said and eyed both men up and down. Tom rushed through the door and pulled John out first and told the other dancer to stay put. Izzy and CAT excused themselves and went into the women’s dressing room.

“That was a nasty piece of business!” Izzy said in hushed tones. CAT nodded.

“I hope Tom can get it settled before rehearsal.” they both looked nervously at the door and waited to see what the outcome would be.

Before long, Tom came and asked CAT to walk with him backstage, away from the others so they could talk. After sorting things out Tom said he would put both young men on notice and warn them that their jobs on the production were in danger if they didn’t straighten up. CAT agreed something had to be done if they were going to get through everything unscathed.

**************************

After rehearsal was done for the day and CAT helped Izzy straighten up the dressing rooms, Richard said he had a surprise for her. CAT smiled at him.

“You’re aiming to spoil me yet Mr. Armitage,” she said as she hugged him.

“I’d never spoil you, just give back to you a little of what you’re given me. I have never felt so alive and cared for in my adult life. I am in a love with a good woman and I need to show her often how much she means to me.” he said as he pulled her in close and kissed her.


End file.
